Harry Potter and the Gift of Merlin
by CordeliaHalliwell
Summary: A thousand years ago a child was born, forseen by Merlin to be the light in the darkness in the war against Voldemort. She is Merlin's gift.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:Harry Potter and the Gift of Merlin_

_Author:CordeliaHalliwell_

_Summary: A thousand years ago a child was born, forseen by Merlin to be the light in the darkness in the war against the Dark Lord. She is Merlin's gift._

_A.N: Ok so this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic so I beg for kindness... and reviews, just so I know whether or not it's rubbish. _

_A.N2: Set After fourth year._

_**Prologue**_

_An old man smiled sadly as he over looked the grounds of the castle. He winced as his daughter screamed again. He looked towards his two sons who were sitting opposite each other and shook his head. They doted on their sister, and if he was honest she was the only thing that kept them civil. It was one of the reason he had not told them of the death that surrounded his youngest child. She would die soon as her husband had, as her lover had. He scowled as he thought of the wretch who had seduced his daughter and cost his family her crown. He had made sure that the errant knight's sin was punished and now he waited for the fates to punish his child. _

"_This waiting is killing me!" His younger son exploded from his place and shouted. _

"_One can only hope that you do die." The old man threw his eldest son a look. _

_His youngest snarled, "Shut you mouth Salazar!" _

_Salazar smirked his dark smile, "Careful Godric, wouldn't want you to strain something." _

"_Father!" His youngest turned to him. _

"_My lord Merlin?" Merlin turned to the young woman who stood timidly in the door. _

"_The child is born?" He pressed forward and the poor girl shrank back. _

_Salazar snapped, "Well girl, it is a boy?" _

_The girl shot terrified looks between the three men and spoke quietly, "Her Majesty has given birth to a girl." _

"_Damn it!" Salazar swore. _

"_Muggles take us!" Godric spun and faced the window. _

_Merlin smiled triumphantly. _

_It was Salazar that noticed, "Father?" _

"_It is as I have foreseen," He rubbed his hands together and faced his sons. "We have much to do, the child is in danger." _

"_Mordred," Godric spat in disgust._

"_Yes Mordred," Merlin nodded, "He will not like that your sister has produced heir." _

"_We don't know she is Arthur's," Salazar shrugged as his father shot him a sharp look. Salazar raised his hands, "We don't, that bastard Lancelot has lain with her, we can't be sure the child is her husband's." _

"_She is of Arthur's blood." Merlin spoke with such confidence that both men couldn't help but believe him, their father was rarely wrong about anything. _

"_What would you have us do father?" Godric asked. Salazar rolled his eyes, his brother had no brain of his own. _

"_We must move the castle," Merlin allowed himself a small smirk at the expressions of his sons._

"_What?!" Salazar gaped at his father._

_Merlin's smirk vanished and a hard look appeared, "I will not have that little bastard confiscating Hogwarts, it was the two of you who built it and it is the two of you who will have it." _

"_Rowena and Helga helped," Godric supplied fairly. _

"_Oh leave off Godric!" Salazar snapped. _

"_Well they did!" Godric scowled at his elder brother and then spoke to his father, "I thought this was to be a school?" _

"_And it will be, just as soon as we've moved it." Merlin replied. _

_Salazar sneered, "And just where do you suggest we move the castle?" _

"_To the lake," Was Merlin's short answer. His sons stared at him._

"_The lady's lake?" Godric asked in awe._

"_Yes, both of you go and find Helga and Rowena, it will take the five of us to move the castle." _

"_Can we wait so that Gwen can help?" Godric shot his brother a grin, "She'd love to see a castle moved." _

_Merlin paused just before leaving the room and whispered, "Guinevere is dead." _

_

* * *

_

_Merlin stared down at the small infant that had cost his daughter her life. It was obvious she was Arthur's child, the girl had the same amber eyes as her father. He supposed she was an attractive child, a little small but it made no difference, he could feel the magic that poured from her. He shuddered, the child was powerfully magical, more so than any of his children, more potent than even himself. He reached out a long weathered finger and smiled as the girl wrapped her tiny hand around it._

"_Hello little one," The hand tightened around his finger. "You are of royal blood child; let no one tell you different." He reached down and lifted the child. He had a castle to move and little time to waste. _

"_Father must we?" Godric looked down at the small girl in his arms and then turned his tearful gaze to his father. Salazar's eyes were beseeching as well._

"_Godric, Salazar…" Merlin spoke slowly, he loathed taking the child from his sons but it had to be done. _

"_She does not belong to us, her time is many years to come my sons." He stepped forward and gently took his granddaughter from his son. _

_Helga shot forward and placed her hand on the girl's stomach and whispered, "Be faithful, dear heart." She stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes._

_Rowena smiled down at the girl, "A sharp mind for you, bright eyes." She stepped back and gently pushed Godric forward._

_Godric smiled through his tears and brushed a kiss on her forehead, and chuckled as her hand fisted in his beard, "Goodbye little one, may the fates protect you and courage fill your heart." He pried his beard loose and stepped back. _

_Salazar stepped up to his niece, and rolled his eyes, "Between you and me sprite, you'll get further on cunning then on courage," He placed his hand over her eyes and choked out, "May you light the dark, my pretty." He stepped back and threw his father a resentful glare. _

_Merlin turned from the founders, and spoke "Lady of the Lake, I humbly ask your favor." The water began to churn and froth, a blue light illuminating the depths. A figure emerged, a woman, a lady clothed in white. _

"_Who seeks my favor?" Her voice was haunting and a second later, "Merlin?" _

"_My lady," Merlin bowed as well as he could with the baby in his arms. _

"_What favor would you ask of me Merlin?" _

_Merlin cleared his throat, "I ask you guard this child until her time is at hand." _

"_Guard her, in my lake?" The lady stared incredulously at Merlin. _

"_Yes wise one, I have seen her destiny." Merlin intoned. _

"_What have you seen?" The lady drew closer to the shore. _

"_She must sleep until her equal is born and darkness chokes the magic of our world." Merlin fought the urge to fidget. _

"_Then sleep she shall." The lady waved a hand and a blue glow surrounded the girl. She was raised from Merlin's arms and began to float slowly over the lake. Merlin waved his wand and floated a folded, sealed parchment towards the lady. _

"_Please lady, give this to the man who will take her from you." The lady nodded and took the letter from the air and wrapped her arms around the child. With a final nod at Merlin she descended into the water. _

_

* * *

_

-A Thousand years later… give or take a few years-

"It's a boy Albus!" Dumbledore whirled to face Sirius Black.

"The Potters have a son?!" He smiled indulgently as Sirius nodded rapidly. He asked, "Why are you here then Sirius, surely you should be with your godson?"

"James and Lily wanted you to know," Sirius shrugged and then grinned roguishly, "It took me ages to find you Albus, why are you down here." He glanced at the lake.

Dumbledore smiled, "I find that fresh air helps me clear my head," He shook his head and sadly informed Sirius, "More muggles were attacked today." He regretted it an instant later as a shadow passed over Sirius's face. He shook his head, "Forgive me Sirius, tonight is a happy night, you need not be burdened by an old man's worries."

"Its…" Sirius trailed off and then set his jaw, "Shall I give James and Lily your best?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, now off with you." Sirius grinned and turned back towards the castle. Dumbledore sighed and turned from watching the marauder. He shook his head and smiled sadly and then turned away from the lake. A second later he spun back around. His jaw dropped as the lake bubbled and frothed, he stepped back as a blue glow lighted the water. Dumbledore gaped as a figure emerged from the lake, a woman, clothed in blue and white. He focused for a moment on the woman and then saw that she held something in her arms. If the squalling was any indication, it was a child.

The woman drifted forward and stopped at the edge of the lake, she ordered, "Come forward mortal." Dumbledore hurried forward and stopped in front of her. Without permeable the woman shoved the squirming child in her arms into Dumbledore's along with a sealed bit of parchment.

"What…" Dumbledore started but was stopped by the woman.

"I am the lady of the lake; tasked with guarding this child, a gift for your world from the one you call Merlin." She spoke matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore was stunned, "Merlin," He looked down at the child and then snapped his attention back to the woman. "The child is a gift?"

The woman nodded, "She will banish the evil that chokes your world, or she will spread it, your actions will determine what she is to become, Savior or Destroyer."

She turned away and began to drift away so he shouted, "Wait, who is this child, that she may bring salvation or ruination?"

"She is your Queen, by right of birth." The woman answered promptly.

Dumbledore asked, "How can you know that she is meant for this time?"

The woman smiled a puckish smile, "I know many things," she grew serious, "But do you know that questions to ask?"

Dumbledore furrowed his brow and thought for a moment before speaking, "Why now, Merlin had been gone for a thousand years, why give the gift now?"

The Lady level him with a piercing stare, "You are wise," She smiled again, "The child was placed in a preserving sleep a thousand years ago as you said, she was to awaken when her equal, her king was born, she is awake, therefore her time has come."

He pondered that for a second and then asked, "Why give her to me?"

"I am a servant of the light and so I sought to bestow this gift on another follower of the light, you." Dumbledore swelled with pride and then looked down at the child.

"She doesn't feel any different from other magical children." Dumbledore spoke quietly to himself as he looked down at the child.

"Her true power is bound until noon on her sixteenth birthday as is that of her king." The woman answered his unasked question. She continued, "She will be powerful regardless but I thought it prudent to guard against those who would seek to use a child." She turned again to leave and then paused, "Watch her well Seeker." A second later the woman had vanished into the lake and Dumbledore was left alone with the child. He looked down at the child for the third time and smiled as bright eyes stared up at him. A second later he laughed as a tiny hand grabbed hold of his beard.

"What to do with you, my Queen." He shifted her and felt the parchment in his hand. He flicked it into the air with a slight burst of wand-less magic and the then broke the seal the same way. His eyes widened as he read.

_Sired by him of ancient birthright,_

_Born of woman twice blessed with sight,_

_Guarded by maiden of the lake,_

_Beloved of Lion and of Snake,_

_Secret of the mages few,_

_Hidden until the world is new,_

_She is born of ancient power,_

_To light our world in its darkest hour,_

_The queen must sleep never awakening,_

_Until the birth of her equal king,_

_As I am Merlin born of Magic,_

_This is her future as I see it,_

_Love her, _

_Keep her,_

_Guard her,_

_Teach her,_

_To you my white seeker,_

_I entrust the last of my blood,_

_The power of my line,_

_The hope of your world, _

_So mote it be._

_Read and Review... please._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Dumbledore placed the child in a conjured bassinette that sat next to his desk and sat heavily in his chair. _Merlin _had given this child; it was still hard to wrap his brain around the implication. If the letter written by Merlin was to be believed than this child was of his line, his family. Dumbledore shot another anxious look at the little girl and then had to shake the tightening in his chest. The little girl looked normal enough, almost a year old and curious. She had pulled herself up and stood peering at him most inquisitively. He reaching out a hand and the twinkle in his eye returned as she grabbed at his fingers.

He sighed and stood, the little girl followed him with her eyes as he paced the length of his office. He couldn't let anyone know of this child, not Minerva or Filius, none of the order; she was too precious, too vulnerable. He fought the urge to scowl, they were at war and he now had to think of a place where this child would be safe from the influence of Voldemort. Voldemort, he was the key. The dark wizard hated muggles, was killing them off in droves. Dumbledore turned to look at the little girl and then shook his head; no he couldn't give her to muggles, wasn't it muggles who had bred hate in Riddle's heart. It would be ridiculous, raising a child of Merlin's blood away from the Wizarding world. Although… if he found the right family he could insure that the little girl in his charge did not hate muggles, would never hate muggles as Riddle did. He would have to find the right family, the perfect family, one that would accept her gifts when they were revealed. He nodded decisively and smiled at the little girl, now that he had a plan he was quite happy.

* * *

-Two months later-

It had taken him nearly two months of never ending, relentless searching but he had found them and the little girl was not quite one yet. He had to admit he was sorely tempted to keep the child; he had grown attached and was sorry that he couldn't. It wasn't his plan though and bad things tended to happen when Dumbledore deviated from his plans. He smiled at the child who was settled against his hip and took in the house. It was large, painted a light blue with two stories, and settled in a lawn, freshly cut if his nose was any indication, that any child would love playing in. He raised his hand and rapped on the door.

He waited patiently and was startled from his silence by a little voice, "A'Bus!" He looked down at his charge and saw that she was grinning up at him.

He grinned back and answered, "Yes my Queen?"

The little girl pointed at the house and said, "Hooouse!"

"Yes little one, house… a blue house in fact." He often times was stunned at the level of intelligence displayed by the not quite one year old child. She had started talking days after she had been left in his charge and had quite the vocabulary.

"Bwuuue!" She giggled and pointed at the house again. Dumbledore smiled indulgently. His smile was still in place when the door was thrown open by a petite woman who was grinning excitedly.

"Oh dear lord, it's you, Dan it's them!" She shouted into the house and the turned to look more closely at Dumbledore, or more specifically the child in his arms. A second later a man came skidding in to stand next to his wife. The woman grabbed hold of his shirt and exclaimed, "Dan she's gorgeous!"

Dumbledore looked down to see how his charge would accept these two rambunctious people

and smiled as she timidly pointed at the house and said, "Hooouse."

"And she's smart to!" The woman looked beside herself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, may we come in?"

Mr. Granger started and stepped back from the door, "Of course, come in, come in." Dumbledore stepped into the muggle house and with a wave of his hand shut the door behind him.

"Would you like some tea sir?" Mrs. Granger asked politely but she hadn't taken her eyes off the little girl in his arms.

He smiled kindly and replied, "No thank you"

Dan Granger nodded and then grinned suddenly, "We've got her nursery all ready haven't we Kate, she's going to love it aren't you poppet?" He smiled down at the little girl and she smiled back tentatively.

Though he didn't want to, Dumbledore knew it was time, "Would you like to hold her?" He directed the question to both Grangers and stifled a chuckle as they both came forward at once. A moment later Dan differed to his wife and Kate took the little queen in her arms. The girl gave Dumbledore the most piercing stare he had ever seen on a toddler and then settled into her new mother's arms.

Dan's chest puffed proudly and then he asked, "What's her name?"

Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment and then answered, "I had thought you would like to name her."

Kate shook her head, "Please professor, we would be honored to have you name her."

Dumbledore's eyes took on a teary glint as he looked at the girl he had been trusted with, "Hermione, her name is Hermione, my highborn queen."

Kate smiled and tested the name, "Hermione Granger…"

Dan grinned, "It fits."

* * *

-Almost fourteen years latter, somewhere secret-

The room held numerous witches and wizards. The group of the most unlikely companions stood gathered around an orb in the center of the room.

One of the witches, Amelia Bones, sighed, "It looks as if the orb will guard its secret a little longer."

"We still don't know who she is!" Lucius Malfoy exploded.

Amos Diggory snapped back, "You are simply impatient Malfoy."

Richard Davis, a tall dark man added, "We have waited for a thousand years, we can wait longer."

Lucius shook his head and growled, "Now is the time, what ever the ministry thinks, the Dark Lord will return."

Amos rolled his eyes, "She will be revealed in good time Malfoy, now on to other business, about my son, I think he would be an excellent addition to our order."

Richard shrugged, "I think Roger would serve well."

Amelia piped, "Susan would be faithful." Amos nodded in agreement.

Lucius scowled for a moment and nodded, "Cedric and Susan would be excellent additions to our number, as would my son and the Longbottom boy."

Richard cocked an eyebrow, "And Roger?"

Lucius smiled, "I've no objection to the boy."

"Look at the orb!" Amelia shouted excitedly. The group who had all been watching and listening to the discussion of new recruits swung to look at the glowing orb. It started to expand and an image swirled in its depths. The group held their breath as an image began to form. It was of a girl, with brown slightly bushy hair, asleep.

Lucius breathed, "Hermione Granger." The group turned to him and he added, "Top of her class, said to be the smartest which of the age."

Amos had tears in his eyes as he sighed reverently, "Our Queen."

The group echoed him, "Our Queen."

* * *

-A Month Later-

Five youths knelt in the center of a room, clothed in white robes, hands resting on a sword, above them stood Lucius Malfoy. Surrounding them were other wizard and witches, robed and masked in different colors, some in silver and green, some in maroon and gold, some in black and yellow, and some in bronze and blue.

Lucius spoke, "Do you swear allegiance to her, your Queen, born of Merlin?"

The five youths answered in unison, "I swear it."

Lucius continued, "Do you acknowledge her sovereignty over the magic world as the daughter of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Emrys, the last true rightful rulers of the wizarding world?"

They answered, "I do."

His voice grew hard, "Do you swear to protect her?"

They answered, "I do."

Lucius snarled, "Do you swear faithfulness to her beyond all others?"

They stared back defiantly and answered, "I do."

Lucius's face softened and he instructed, "Then by your blood," at these words the five youths drew their hands sharply across the blade set before them, staining it with their blood, "And your oath you are one of us." The room relaxed and hoods started to lower as some drew their wands to light the room. One by one the youths stood, stiff from kneeling on the floor

Amos drew forward and clapped one of the boys on the back, his, "Well done Ced!"

* * *

_-A little less than a year later, right before the third task-_

_It was minutes before the third task and the champions stood with their family and friends in the room off the great hall. Hermione tried to shake the feeling of dread that welled up inside her as they waited. She wanted nothing more than to beg Harry not to enter the maze but she was truly afraid of scaring him. She was confused though, the dread seemed to well stronger every time she glanced toward Cedric Diggory, surround by his parents, Cho, and a cadre of friends from Hufflepuff. She had always had a sixth sense about death and in this moment, though she couldn't explain it, she knew Cedric Diggory would die tonight if she said nothing so in desperation she broke away from the Weasleys and ignored Viktor's smile as he assumed she was coming to greet him. She came to a halt outside the group of people surrounding the Hufflepuff champion and cleared her throat. The group turned to look and her and she fought the urge to shrink. Her back straightened and she spared none of the group a glance, her gaze focused entirely on Cedric. _

_She spoke clearly, "May I have a word Cedric." She was slightly surprised to note that his father's chest puffed proudly for some reason and that Cedric straightened. _

_Before Cedric could respond one of his friends snarled, "Go shag your cheater Granger, or maybe your Bulgarian and leave Cedric alone!" _

_The group laughed and one of the other boys spit out cruelly, "Slag…" The room had gone quiet enough that the entire room heard the comment. Harry rushed away from the Weasleys, wand drawn, with a look of intense fury on his face. All seven Weasleys present had ugly looks on their face and Krum looked murderous. _

_Harry pointed his wand at the boy who'd insulted Hermione, a dangerous glint in his eyes "Don't you ever call her that again!" _

_The boy snapped back at Harry, "It's what she is, going after you and Krum; she's nothing more than a mudblood whore!"_

"_You vill not speak of Her-mi-ninny in such a vay!" Krum roared, his wand was now drawn and pointed. _

_More calmly Mr. Weasley added, "You have absolutely no right speaking of Hermione in such a way." _

_Defiantly the boy brought a hand up and shoved Hermione, a second later he was on the floor with Cedric on top of him, wand at his throat. The room was stunned. _

_Cedric growled, "If you ever touch her again I'll end you Blake, I swear by Merlin I will!" He stood and scowled at the Hufflepuffs gaping at him. He snapped, "The next person that insults Hermione like that answers to me so spread it around." He turned and was surprised to note that the entire exchange didn't seem to have fazed Hermione, she was still staring at him and the Champion could see the desperation in her eyes. _

_She spoke, "Please, just for a moment, I need to speak with you privately." He saw the pleading look and nodded. He drew her out of the room and crossed his arms. She closed her eyes and blurted, "Be careful tonight Cedric!" _

_He raised an eyebrow, "Thanks but…" _

"_You're in danger, I don't know how I know but I do, something awful is going to happen tonight and it is going to happen to you." Cedric might have thought she was lying if not for the utterly sincere, desperate look on her face. _

"_Did Potter tell you to…?" He trailed off and noted that she looked surprised for a moment and then shook her head._

"_Harry would never ask me to do something so dishonest nor would I agree just to see that he wins a stupid, suicidal contest." She looked angry and worried all at once. She spoke again, "Please just promise me you'll be careful?" _

_He nodded and said, "I promise." She sighed and turned away, that was the best she would get. _

_She turned for a moment and smiled, "Good luck Cedric." He smiled back. He turned away and was instantly caught by his father. _

"_What did she want talk to you about Ced?" He looked eager._

"_She wished me luck." Cedric smiled as his father beamed._

_He breathed, "Imagine, my son, blessed by the Que…"_

"_Dad!" Cedric cut his father off and gave him a warning look. _

_

* * *

_

_Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was feeling more nauseous by the second and the longer Harry and Cedric were in the maze the more the dread she felt threatened to choke her. She couldn't explain the almost primal need she had to protect Cedric. She felt tied to him in away she didn't understand, as if she had a duty to shield him. It was utterly ridiculous of course but it wasn't the first time this had happened. Just a month ago she had defended Malfoy of all people, trouncing two angry Beauxbatons boys who had attempted to gang up on the Slytherin boy almost before she realized what she was doing. She hadn't been able to justify her actions beyond school loyalty but it had been more than that, at least to her. _

_Hermione let out a whimper as another wave of dread washed over her; it drew the concerned gaze of the Weasleys. _

_Mrs. Weasley brought a hand up to Hermione's forehead and exclaimed, "Hermione, you look positively dreadful!" Hermione tried to shrug off her concern._

_Ginny added, "You do look very pale Hermione." _

"_I'm…" Hermione never completed her sentence. A flash illuminated the darkening stands and suddenly the two Hogwarts champions crashed to ground. A second later the band began to play in celebration but Hermione stared in dread. Harry was sobbing over Cedric and a second later Fleur let out a blood curdling scream. _

_Hermione fought forward and reached the stairs leading down in time to hear Amos Diggory's howl of grief, "That's my son! That my boy!" Hermione watched as Professor Moody bodily dragged Harry away. The dread that Hermione had been feeling all day erupted as her eyes caught the dead, unseeing gaze of Cedric Diggory, the boy who died. _

* * *

Hermione bolted upright, wand snatched from her nightstand and pointed at some phantom enemy and narrowly avoided falling from her bed. Her nightgown was soaked through from sweat and her hair was damp against her forehead. Her room, which usually smelled pleasantly of roses smelled musky, as if Hermione could smell her own fear. Her room was dark as always, but tonight it seemed as though the shadows threatened to overwhelm her.

Hermione swung her legs over the edge of her bed, stood and shakily made her way out of the bedroom, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. She was crept silently along the wall and snuck past her parent's room. She all but flew down the stairs and out into the backyard garden her mother was so proud of. She knew she shouldn't be creeping anywhere in the middle of the night but right now she found she didn't care. She sat on the stone bench and inhaled the scent of roses and night. It was balmy tonight and the moon was full. Distractedly she wondered if Professor Lupin was alright. She wrapped her arms around her self and closed her eyes, recalling her nightmare.

She had had the same dream every night for a month, since the night Cedric had died. Every night it was the same, every night it ended with his dead eyes staring at her. She fought down a wave of self loathing and tried to convince herself that there was nothing she could have done. Of course it was useless, no matter how many time Hermione logically told herself that Cedric's death was not her fault, she couldn't shake the deep sense of loss and guilt. No matter what she told herself, she had known. She had known deep down that someone was going to be hurt and had even known that her feeling was focused on a certain Hufflepuff; and yet she hadn't told anyone, not Dumbledore or McGonagall, she might have even told Mr. Weasley but she hadn't, and now Cedric was dead. Logically she knew that it was Voldemort, Pettigrew, and Crouch Jr. that were directly responsible for Cedric's death but she still had to fight the crushing guilt that threatened her.

"Poppet?" Faster than Hermione had ever moved before, her wand was up and pointed at the figure in the door.

The light clicked on and Hermione dropped her wand, and heard her mother's voice from just behind her father, "Is she out there Dan?" Her father nodded and to Hermione's horror was still looking at her wand, the slightest trace of fear in his eyes.

She placed her wand on her lap and looked down, quietly she muttered, "Sorry dad."

She could almost feel her father's gentle smile as he said, "No need to be sorry Poppet, I should know better than to startle you, it's rather rude." She felt his presence in front of her and a second later he sat next to her. A moment later her mother settled in one her other side.

It was quiet, and then her mother spoke, "Want to talk about it?"

"There was a tournament at Hogwarts this year and…" Hermione trailed off.

Her father prodded, "And?"

Hermione choked out, "A boy died." In an instant Hermione was wrapped in her mother's arms and again the young witch fought against the guilt that coursed through her. She pulled away and stood, wrapping her arms around herself and spoke, "He wasn't a friend, barely an acquaintance really, but I still feel like…" She huffed and ran a hand through her hair as she began to pace.

Gently, her father spoke, "Poppet?"

Hermione exploded, "I felt it! I knew he was in danger before he died and I didn't tell anyone!" Dan and Kate Granger shared a glance. For as long as Hermione had been with them she had always seemed to know when some one was going to die.

"You think you could have saved him like you did Jack?" Her mum asked softly.

Hermione paused, thinking of her cousin. She had begged her older cousin to stay a day longer one summer, rather than leave their house with friends as he had planned. She had been desperate, somehow knowing that if her cousin left she would never see him again. Eventually he had agreed, if only to placate an eight year old child, and to this day Hermione remembered the looks she had received when the family had learned of the car crash that had killed Jack's friends.

Her father finally broke the silence, "Sweetheart, I know it's hard to hear but perhaps it was simply his time."

Hermione scowled and almost screamed, "He was murdered, by you-know-who!"

A second later Hermione's mother was on her feet and had her daughter by the shoulders, "He's back!?"

Surprised, Hermione replied, "Yes, he used Harry to return to human form and he ordered Cedric's death." Hermione caught the look her parents shared. It was a strange combination of terror, understanding, and resignation that Hermione couldn't decipher.

A moment of silence passed and then her father asked, "Where is this boy buried?"

Hermione gaped at her father, "What?"

Her mother smiled in understanding, "If you know where Cedric is buried we could go tomorrow."

Hermione looked at her parents and nodded, "Yeah, I know where Cedric is buried."

Thank you to all those who reviewed and to all those who read, please read, review, and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Ok so sorry this has taken so bloody long; I tend to cycle through obsessions and a recently developed a new one which meant that every thing got stalled. Anyway, this should be followed shortly by another, longer update.

A.N: It occurs to me that I should probably explain some things, One Hermione was nearly a year old when she was given to the Grangers, and she is still nearly a year older than Harry. The reason being that she was nearly a year old when she was given to the lady of the lake.

* * *

Chapter Two

It had taken Hermione nearly an hour but she had finally found Cedric's headstone. Her parents had dropped her off after she had asked to be left alone and she had walked up and down the rows of graves until spotting out of the corner of her eye the small carving of a badger that had been placed on one of the graves. She stopped and gazed at the headstone, feeling awkward despite the fact that she was alone. Finally after a few minutes she stepped forward and knelt, placing the bouquet of flowers she had bought that morning with her parents. The flowers were yellow, a pale yellow that stood in sharp contrast with the vibrant flowers that surrounded Cedric's grave.

She reached out a hand and traced the letters of Cedric's name and fought back tears.

In an unsteady voice she spoke, "I know we weren't friends, and that you're likely wondering what I'm doing here." Her hand grew still on the letter C and she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Cedric, so very sorry that I didn't do a better job of saving you." She opened her eyes and let the tears fall from them, "I should have warned you better or told someone and maybe you would still be alive." She sighed and stood, "I'm not here to ask forgiveness or to assuage my guilt, I simply wanted to say goodbye…" She trailed of at a loss for words.

"You don't need to ask his forgiveness." Hermione spun at the sound of a voice she had never expected to hear at Cedric's grave.

"Malfoy?!" She stared, stunned and furious. The blonde Slytherin stood a few feet in front of her absent his usual sneer. He was dressed casually in black slacks and dark gray shirt. He had something in his hand that he clutched to his side. After a moment she demanded, "What are you doing here."

He tilted his head and replied in a tone that was surprisingly sincere, "Same as you I'd imagine." At Hermione's blank look he elaborated, "Paying my respects Granger."

Her eyebrows jumped, "To Cedric?!"

He sighed, "Yes Granger, to Cedric."

Finally after a moment of silence Hermione asked, "Why?"

Draco stepped up beside her and then knelt, quietly he replied, "We were friends." He opened him hand and Hermione caught a glimpse of what he had been holding in his hand. It was a small figurine, and on closer inspection she realized that it was a figurine of a young woman. Small and delicate, made of what looked like a deep yellow gemstone. She had to admit that the figurine even from a distance was exquisite. Draco gently placed the figurine onto the stone slab that formed the wide base of Cedric's headstone and Hermione gasped as the figurine began to glow.

She couldn't help herself, "What's happening to it?"

Draco answered, "It's spelled to fix itself to the surface of my choosing so that it can't be stolen." Hermione nodded in understanding and sank to her knees next to Draco and leaned forward slightly, hoping for a better look at the beautiful carving.

She reeled back as she registered the face of the young woman, "That's me!" She turned to look at Draco, "Why does it look like me?"

Draco turned his head and their eyes connected, "Because he loved you."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "What?!" She leapt to her feet and all but flew from Draco. A second later the blonde was on his feet, a second after that his hand caught Hermione's arm and he spun her to face him.

"Let me explain Granger!" She tried to pull away from him, "Please…"

She yanked her arm from his grasp and crossed her arms, "Fine."

He smiled in relief and then turned back to Cedric's grave. He sat and then looked up at Hermione, motioning for her to sit next to him.

She sat down stiffly next to him and glared, "Well?"

Draco looked at her and stated, "I need to tell you a story." Hermione nodded so Draco began, "What do you know of Merlin, King Arthur or Queen Guinevere?"

Hermione scowled at him and snapped, "What does that have to do with Cedric?"

Draco snapped back, "This will go a lot faster if you simply answer my questions and listen."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms and then finally she answered his question, "I know that Guinevere was Merlin's daughter and that the marriage between her and Arthur is what led to the unification of magical England."

Draco nodded, "Very good, what most people don't know is that Guinevere had two very famous brothers."

Curiosity washed over Hermione's face and Draco smiled, she asked, "Who were her brothers?"

"Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor," Draco smirked at the stunned look on Hermione's face.

"How on earth did that escaped the history books?!" Hermione demanded.

Draco shrugged, "Thanks mostly to Merlin, only the oldest of families know that little tidbit."

Hermione cocked her head, "So they were brothers, why did Slytherin leave the school then?"

Draco growled, "That is another historical inaccuracy, he didn't leave of his own volition, true him and Godric didn't always get along but that didn't mean Salazar was the bigot every one thinks he was."

"Slytherin didn't hate muggle borns?" Hermione was shocked.

Draco shook his head, "Nope, he was concerned with them but he didn't hate them."

"Why was he concerned with them?" Hermione inched closer to Draco and the Slytherin boy smiled.

"Another time Granger, we're going off topic." He smiled, hoping it would placate Hermione.

It did, "Fine, then get back on topic."

He nodded and threw her a stern look, "No interruptions." Hermione nodded and so he began, "You know that Slytherin and Gryffindor were two of the founders and builders of Hogwarts but what you don't know is that the Castle hasn't always been where it is now. Shortly after Guinevere died Merlin and the four founders moved the Castle to protect it from Mordred, Arthur's bastard son." He snarled the last past as if it were poison. "That little upstart murdered his own father and then claimed the throne despite the fact that he had no claim to it."

"Why?" The word left Hermione before she could stop it and she winced, hoping she hadn't angered Draco.

He explained, "Because he wasn't Guinevere's child, he didn't have the right to claim Guinevere's half of England." Understanding flooded Hermione's face. Draco added, "Eventually that fact is what led to one of Mordred's heirs being overthrown, after they booted the false king off the throne what would later become the Ministry of Magic was created, though not nearly as corrupt." Hermione was fascinated and whether she knew it or not she was leaning towards Draco. He continued, "The reason Hogwarts was moved was because of Guinevere," He inhaled, "She had a child, in fact that's how she died, and Merlin, knowing that the child was the true heir, did everything he could to shield the baby from Mordred."

"How could he know that the baby wasn't Lancelot's?" Hermione didn't even look apologetic for the interruption.

Draco replied, "Magic, Merlin had a vision of the child and knew that the baby was Arthur's." Hermione seemed to except that, so Draco resumed his story, "Merlin also saw that the baby was not meant for his time but for a time centuries in the future, when the world would be choked by evil and the corruption of the government matched the corruption of Mordred himself."

Hermione breathed, "What did Merlin do?"

Draco smiled softly, "He gave the child to the lady of the lake and the child was placed in stasis, awaiting the birth of its equal and the time when it would be needed."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione demanded.

Draco answered with pride, "After the child was placed in the lake, the founders and Merlin created an order, dedicated to preserving the knowledge of the this special child and passing it down so that when the child woke there would be wizards and witches ready to serve." His chest puffed, "The order has waited for this child for centuries, each year new members join and each year members die," His eyes shone, "My father is one of the grand masters of this order, and I am a member as was Cedric."

Hermione blurted, "But your father is a Deatheater."

Draco nodded, "Yes he is, but he serves only one true master, he is a spy for the Covenant." He sneered, "He more than anyone knows that Lord Voldemort is a fraud, a half-blood fraud."

Hermione glared, "So this order of yours is made of purebloods?"

Draco shook his head, "No Granger, Muggleborns and Half-Bloods are welcome to join but it would be later in life than most pureblood members because they haven't been raised to love the child." Understanding dawned on Hermione's face.

She asked, "Tell me about this child, please?"

Draco cocked his head and replied, "The child is meant to be the embodiment of hope, more powerful than even Merlin, the true and rightful ruler of Wizarding England."

Hermione was silent for a moment and then she spoke, "I still don't understand what this has to do with Cedric loving me."

Draco looked down, "Cedric was a member of the Covenant Granger." Hermione nodded, she had understood that. Draco looked up and his eyes bored into hers, "Cedric loved you as I love you Granger, as my father loves you."

Hermione gasped, "Why?"

Draco closed his eyes and seemed to have an internal battle with himself until finally he opened his eyes and gave his answer, "Because a thousand years ago Guinevere gave birth to a baby girl, a thousand years ago _Queen _Guinevere gave birth to you Hermione."

Thank you for the review and keep them coming, I do love them.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: See that was a lot faster than last time, personally I think it was all the wonderful reviews that kept me motivated. I hope you enjoy.

A.N2: About the Malfoys, please trust that the fact that they have been gits for years will be explained.

* * *

Chapter Three

Hermione sat silently, eyes wide, staring at Draco in disbelief. Draco squirmed and shifted away from Hermione, not quite sure how the Gryffindor would react. Finally Hermione's eyes narrowed and Draco sighed.

She stood slowly, and snarled "You expect me to believe that I'm some lost princess to the wizarding world, destined to help defeat Voldemort and that you and your _father_ are members of some thousand year old secret society meant to serve _me_, the mudblood."

Draco winced and rose to his feet, "Yes." Hermione blinked at the sincerity in Draco's tone.

She looked at a loss until finally she asked, "I'm no different from any other witch." Draco let out an incredulous sound and waited for Hermione to continue, "I'm not, I may get the highest marks in the school but that is because I study, I apply myself."

Draco shook his head and shot back, "Yes Granger you apply yourself but you have to admit that for you it's almost a redundant effort. Haven't you ever wondered how you, a supposed Muggleborn, have the ability to attempt a spell and usually succeed on the first try?"

Hermione replied, "I'm just lucky, and I understand the theory behind the spell."

Draco snorted, "Bull, you are the top student because the binding spell that the Lady of the Lake placed on you couldn't erase your intelligence, your affinity for magic, something that isn't always natural."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort and the paused before asking, "Binding spell?"

Draco cocked his head and nodded, "Placed so that you would be safe from being used as a child against the wizarding world."

"Used, I thought I was meant to save the wizarding world?!" She seemed triumphant as if she had caught Draco in a lie.

Seriously he shook his head, "Nothing is set in stone Granger, and there is always free will."

She stepped closer to him yet again, "So I might not save anything, I could end up hurting people." Draco felt a rush of sympathy, despite her disbelief Hermione looked terrified at the thought of hurting anyone. He stepped forward and slowly, so as not to startle Hermione, he slowly put his hand to her cheek and smiled as her eyes widened in surprise.

Gently he assured, "You're not the type of person that would hurt someone for the sake of seeing their pain."

"How do you know?" Draco smiled.

He replied, "I'm a Malfoy, we know everything." He grinned as Hermione shot him a glare and then smiled; it was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

After a moment Hermione's face grew serious once again and she spoke, quietly, "I don't know if I believe you, I want to, if only because I like this side of you and it makes me sad to think that you will go back to the Draco I thought I knew."

Draco stepped back and he stayed silent for nearly a minute as he studied Hermione, finally he replied, "Then I won't."

Hermione looked stunned, "You would change how people see you because it would make me happy."

Draco shook his head, "I wouldn't be changing; I would simply act like me for a change."

Hermione smiled, "Would you, really?"

Gravely Draco bent into a deep bow and answered, "If my Queen wished it, who am I to refuse."

Hermione shook her head, "Be yourself because you want to be, not because I wish it." She felt something deep inside her tug as a flush of energy surged through her as she looked into Draco eyes as his head lifted and saw something in them shift.

Quietly, he replied, "Thank you."

"Hermione!" Hermione and Draco turned at the shout and caught sight of Hermione's mother.

Hermione smiled one last time at Draco, "Goodbye Malfoy."

As she turned Draco reached out and caught hold of her arm, he pressed forward and in a low voice said, "Ask your parents if you are adopted Hermione."

Hermione paused and looked at Draco in surprise before nodding slowly. He smiled and released her, inclining his head. She furrowed her brow and then hesitantly returned the smile before walking away.

A she reached her mother a gust of wind blew her mother's words to Draco, "Who was that, dear?"

Softly, so soft that Draco had to strain to hear Hermione replied, "A friend from school mum, paying his respects to Cedric." She was walking away so she missed the brilliant smile that lit Draco's face.

Quietly he whispered to himself, "Friend."

* * *

For the sixth time in ten minutes Dan Granger looked in the rearview mirror and saw that his daughter was still looking out the window with a contemplative look on her face. After a moment he spoke, "You are awful quiet back there Poppet."

Hermione turned her attention from the window, "Hmm?"

He spoke, keeping his eyes on the road, "You're rather quiet Kitten, is there anything you'd like to talk about."

Hermione looked at her father and then her mother before shaking her head. Dan sighed and continued driving.

The car ride was almost at an end when Hermione spoke, "Am I adopted?" Dan silently thanked God he had been stopped at a light as he spun to look at Hermione, almost hitting his wife in the head because she had done the same. Hermione arched an eyebrow and demanded, "Am I?!"

Her mother flinched and replied as gently as possible, "Sweetheart, perhaps we should wait until we get home."

Hermione scowled, "There is only one answer to this question that requires delicate handling so it appears that I have my answer." She crossed her arms and fought back tears; if she was truly adopted than there was a chance that Draco had been telling the truth. She wasn't sure how to handle the idea that she might be destined for something greater than that of the role of side kick and bookworm for the boy-who-lived. In a small voice she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her father pulled away from the light and did his best to answer, "At first it was because we felt you were too young, after that it simply became too hard to admit that you weren't truly ours, that you are meant to serve a purpose far beyond the comprehension of most people."

Hermione's snapped up and she gaped at her parents, "What purpose?!"

Her mother replied, "We don't know all the details, seeing as he wouldn't tell us."

Hermione snapped, "Who? Who wouldn't tell you?"

Quietly her father answered, "Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

Hermione's parents looked at the ceiling yet again and then shared a glance. Hermione had gone up to her room over three hours ago, and hadn't made a sound. Now her parents were terrified that their daughter was going to do something rash.

Finally Kate Granger yelled, "Hermione! Dinner is ready!" She shared another look with her husband and sat down at the table fighting the urge to cry. Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

From the door Hermione asked, "What's for dinner?" She moved to the table and took her seat, looking at her mother expectantly.

Her mother cleared her throat and replied, "Roast lamb chops, potatoes, and asparagus."

Hermione nodded and then stood to get herself something to drink. She could almost feel the fear and anguish pouring off of her parents. Quietly she spoke, "You're still my mum and dad, no matter what, no matter where I come from." Her mother let out a sob and Hermione turned to face her parents. She continued, "I won't say I'm not angry, because I am, you should have told me, Professor Dumbledore should have told me, but that doesn't mean I hate you, I just need time to work out who I am." She walked to her mother and wrapped her arms around her, letting her cry. She fought back her own tears when she felt her dad wrap his arms around both of them.

Her father pulled away as she did and cleared his throat, "Well, shall we eat?"

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since Hermione had learned that she was not a Granger by birth and still she had very few answers. She had been to Florish and Blotts twice to look for books on King Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere, and the Founders and yet she hadn't actually learned anything she hadn't already known. Draco hadn't been kidding when he said that the family relationship between Merlin, Gryffindor, and Slytherin was a secret; a secret that was very well kept if her research was any indication. It was infuriating. The fact that she was adopted didn't prove that Draco had been telling the truth and she was quickly running out of options save the one she wanted to avoid. An invitation to join Ron and his family at a secret location had arrived a day after she had spoken to Draco. After learning that Dumbledore would be a constant presence she had declined, not sure she could contain her need to scream at the Headmaster in a way that would surely result in her expulsion.

"Bloody Hell!" She threw the last of her books across the room and shot from her bed.

A second later her mother called up, "Hermione your newspaper is here."

Hermione sighed and picked up her money pouch. She jogged down the stairs and into the living room, pausing when she realized that both her grandmothers were seated at the coffee table with piping hot tea in front of them. She smoothed the scowl from her face and smiled at her grandmothers before all but running to the barn owl that was perched on the sofa. She produced a Bronze Knut and placed it in the small pouch that was attached to the owl's leg and took the Daily Prophet from its beak. It hooted at her and then flew off out the window. She turned and sat down at the table, smoothing out the paper to read it.

In bold black letters the Prophet proclaimed, '**The Boy-Who-Lived Expelled**!'

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione trailed off as she read. Apparently Harry had gone and gotten himself expelled by performing underage magic, in front of a muggle no less. He had performed a patronus. Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she scowled, of course he had, Voldemort was loose and he had probably sent the Dementors after Harry. Trust that idiot Fudge to expel Harry for defending himself. For the first time since learning of the possibility that she might be the lost Heir to the Wizarding throne of England Hermione wished it were true, if only to see the look on Fudge's face as she sacked him.

Her Nana Georgina asked, "Is everything alright dear."

Hermione looked at her father's mother and shook her head, "One of my friends has gone and gotten himself expelled."

Her mother exclaimed, "Oh dear, who sweetheart?"

Hermione scowled, "Harry, he did a charm to ward of Dementors and the ministry expelled him."

Her Grandmother Deloris cocked her head, puzzled, "What are Dementors?

Hermione shuddered, "Foul, loathsome creatures that feed on happiness, they steal it from people, and if you're really unlucky they'll suck out your soul."

Her Nana gasped, "Good lord, why on earth would they expel the boy for warding off such creatures."

Hermione snarled, "Because the whole lot of them are idiots," She turned to her mother, "I need to contact the Weasleys, so I can be there for Harry." Her mother nodded silently and Hermione bound up the stairs to pack her things. She entered her room and skidded to a halt, surprised to see the small owl that was whizzing around her room. Recognizing the bird as Ron's owl, Pig, Hermione plucked him from the air with skill that would have made Harry proud. She took the letter that was tied to his foot and tore it open.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Have you heard? Harry's been expelled! Mum is having kittens right along with Sirius. I think it's a load of bollocks; he must have cast the patronus for a reason. Mum and Dad both want to know if you want to come to… well where we are. Mum especially seems to think you can be of help to Harry. If you plan on joining us it has to be today because tonight we're getting… um never mind. If you want to come send your reply with Pig and Mum and Dad will be by to pick you up at 3:00 P.M.**_

_**Ron**_

Hermione stared at the letter and then made her decision. She looked at the clock, it was already twelve. She pulled out a quill and a sheet of parchment and quickly wrote her reply.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have heard! I agree that Harry must have been defending himself. I would like to come. Please thank your parents and tell them I will be ready by 3:00. I do hope Harry is ok. I will see you soon._

_Hermione_

She tied the note to Pig's leg and gathered the bird in her hands. She gave the small animal the parchment and kissed Pig on the head, and then whispered, "Fly fast Pig, please, for me." The bird hooted and shot from her hands out the window faster than she had ever seen him fly.

She spun from the window and began to pack faster than she had ever packed in her life. Her clothes and books, and school supplies were thrown into her trunk in a way that would have horrified her any other time. Finally all her essentials were packed and she was left with the books she had bought for her private research. She stared at them and then picked up one. Gently she leafed through it and came to the page she had been looking for. The page held an illustration, one of Arthur and Guinevere at their wedding, happy and smiling, crowns gleaming on their heads. Carefully, Hermione pulled the page from her book and placed it gently on top of her other things in her trunk and slamming it shut before glancing at the clock. It read 2:53. Hermione's eye widened. She grabbed hold of her trunk and began to drag it out of her room.

* * *

Hermione's parents and Grandmothers jumped as a loud crash echoed through the house. They heard a soft curse and they all made their way to the bottom of the stairs. Hermione all but fell down the stairs at a speed that could have resulted in a broken neck.

Her mother demanded, "What on earth happened?!"

"I pushed my trunk down the stairs." Hermione's reply was flat and matter-of-fact.

Her mother snapped, "Why on earth would you do that, your father would have carried it down."

Hermione was already shoving her trunk into the living room as she replied, "I didn't have time; seeing as the Weasleys will be here any minute."

Her father spoke, "I don't remember you asking for permission."

Hermione came to a stop and stood, turning to her father, she spoke seriously, "I didn't ask, Harry is in trouble and he needs me, so I'm going. I'd be off to school in a week anyway so what does it matter?" She was saved her father's answer as the door bell rang. "That will be the Weasleys." She made her way to the door and threw it open. Her parents watched as their daughter was engulfed in the arms of Mrs. Molly Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and looked quite beside herself, "Oh Hermione! Isn't it horrible!?"

Hermione returned the hug, "There, there Mrs. Weasley, the expulsion won't stand, Professor Dumbledore won't let it."

Mrs. Weasley pulled away, "Yes, of course you are right Hermione." She took out a handkerchief and blew her nose, "Still I'm glad you agreed to join us, Merlin knows Harry will need you and Ron."

Hermione smiled and then greeted Mr. Weasley, "Do come in Mr. Weasley." He did, his neck craned as he tried to take in everything at once, thrilled to be in a muggle home once again; He to embraced Hermione.

Hermione smiled and pointed to her trunk, "I'm ready to go."

Mrs. Weasley patted her cheek, "Good girl." She took out her wand and with a wave Hermione's trunk had been shrunk into a pocket sized version. Hermione quickly scooped up the trunk and turned to face her parents.

"Mum, Dad," She smiled at her Grandmothers, "Nana, Gran." One by one she gave them hugs. Finally, after hugging her present family she spoke, "I'll write of course, and Mum, Dad, I not angry anymore, not at you anyway, I am fully aware of how persuasive Professor Dumbledore can be." She looked at Mr. Weasley, "How are we getting to wherever it is we're going?"

Mr. Weasley replied, "Side-along apparation."

Hermione nodded and took the arm he was offering, she gave one final smile to her parents and then she and the two Weasleys were gone.

* * *

They arrived with a crack outside a residential neighborhood in what looked like London. Hermione looked around, trying to see where they were meant to go. She was startled by Mrs. Weasley who shoved a bit of parchment in her hands.

It read; **The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimuald Place. **

Hermione gasped in comprehension and looked up in time to see a building settle itself between number 11 and 13. She immediately handed the parchment back to Mrs. Weasley and watched as it was burned to ash. She and the elder Weasleys quickly made their way up the steps and into the house. They were instantly set upon by Ginny and Ron, both of whom were thrilled to see Hermione. She received hugs from both of them and accepted their help in hauling her trunk up the stairs. As they ascended the stairs they were joined by Fred and George. They dropped of Hermione's trunk and went down to the lounge.

Ron was the first to speak about what they all were thinking, "What do you think about this business with Harry?"

Hermione hissed, "A load of rubbish, he was obviously defending himself."

Ginny smiled hopefully, "There'll be a hearing, and Dumbledore will fix it." Hermione scowled at the mention of the Headmaster and then quickly wiped the expression from her face.

She stood, "I think I'll have a nap, I was up rather early and I want to be awake for Harry, will one of you wake me when he gets here?" The four Weasleys nodded and Hermione quickly headed to hers and Ginny's room.

* * *

In what seemed like minutes Hermione was being shaken awake by Ginny, "He's here Hermione!" Hermione was up and out of bed in a flash, and seconds latter she was flying down the stairs. She caught sight of Harry and all but tackled him in a hug.

She searched his face and spoke, "Oh Merlin Harry!"

He looked tired as if he hadn't been sleeping, "Hullo Hermione."

She spoke quickly, "They can't expel you Harry, because quite frankly they have absolutely no case." She pulled away from Harry as Ron and Ginny moved to greet Harry. Together the young Hogwarts students led Harry up to the room that was to be his along with Ron. Ginny and Ron explained about the fact that the house was being used as headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione listened attentively and watched Harry, whose face continued to grow darker and darker, until finally he snapped.

With a snarl he spoke, "It might have been nice to read all this in a letter."

Ron's ears turned red, "Dumbledore told us not to."

Hermione growled to herself, "And of course we must all listen and do as the mighty Headmaster bids."

Ron and Ginny looked scandalized and Harry looked surprised to hear that Hermione agreed with him, "Why didn't you write me then Hermione."

Hermione scowled and threw Harry a reproaching look, "I just arrived today and I don't have an owl, and it's not like you wrote me."

Harry yelled "I did write you, you never replied!"

Hermione yelled right back, "I never once received a letter from you this summer Harry Potter, and stop yelling, I'm on your side."

Harry took a deep breath and the spoke more calmly, "If you didn't get my letters then who did?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted with two pops. A second later Fred and George Weasley stood in the room wearing matching grins.

"Harry!" One of them spoke jubilantly.

The other continued, "Thought we heard your dulcet tones from our room," with a wink at Hermione he continued, "Yours to Miss Granger." Hermione again opened her mouth to snap at the twins only to pause as she heard a commotion downstairs.

The trio, and the three Weasleys made their way to the staircase and Hermione spoke, "I suppose that is the Order of the Phoenix." She was referring to the stream of witches and wizards that were making their way in to the dinning room. The last of the wizards was none other than Dumbledore himself. Hermione's eyes lit and a look slid over her face that caught the attention of her friends. It was a look that was half angry and half determined. She started down the stairs.

Fred caught her arm, "It's no use Hermione, they put a silencing charm on the door." Hermione pulled out of Fred's grasp and continued down the stairs. She stopped at the door and rather then trying to listen she waited. Her friends came up behind her and whenever one would try to speak or listen she would stop them with a glare. Finally after about forty-five minutes of silence the door opened. Faster than Ron or Harry had ever seen Hermione move she had shoved past Molly Weasley, who was hard pressed to stop her children and Harry from barreling past her as well.

Immediately Harry demanded, "I want to…"

Only to be cut off by Hermione who now stood directly in front of Dumbledore, "Who am I?"

Dumbledore looked stunned and George took it upon himself to be funny, "Why you're Hermione Granger of course" Only to be cowed as Hermione turned and leveled a vicious look in his direction.

Hermione snarled, "Shut up all of you!" She directed the order towards everyone in the room.

Snape stood and moved to menace Hermione, "Who do you think you are, you insolent little brat?!" Hermione whirled towards him and then something happened that stunned everyone present. A burst of silver shot from Hermione and slammed Snape back into his chair, causing him to topple backwards.

Hermione glared at Snape and hissed, "I said silence." She turned back to Dumbledore, "Is it true, am I?" The anger bled out of her and the Order was left with a young girl who looked close to tears.

Dumbledore spoke calmly, "Hermione I must ask that you not ask these questions."

The anger returned, "Answer me damn you!" Dumbledore stepped back as Hermione flared gold this time. And then a second later the gold that surrounded Hermione faded. She shuddered and turned as she felt hands on her shoulders. The Order watched as Hermione turned and then gasped at nothing in particular.

Hermione stared up at Cedric Diggory, who was strangely solid, not at all like a ghost, in a gentle voice he spoke, "Calm yourself my Queen, please." Hermione nodded and waited for Cedric to continue, he cupped her cheek and whispered, "Draco spoke the truth my Queen."

The Order sat stunned as Hermione looked up at nothing, with tears in her eyes as she leaned into the touch of some unseen force, quietly she asked, "How are you here?"

Cedric smiled, "I felt your anger and need from the other side, and so here I am, to serve only my queen, those around us can not see me."

She paused and then brokenly she murmured, "I failed you." The Order shared looks as Hermione continued to ignore them in favor of the air.

A fierce look appeared on Cedric's face, he grabbed her shoulders and spoke, "You were not responsible for my death Hermione, and it would pain me more than death to think that I caused you such torment." His hands relaxed, "I have loved you my whole life Hermione, and in return for that love I ask that you do not blame yourself."

Hermione searched his face and saw the sincerity of his words and so she replied quietly, "Who am I to refuse one who has loved me so well, I shall honor your request."

Cedric stepped back and bowed, "I will leave you now my Queen, if ever you need me call my name and I shall appear," With a grin as he started to fade he advised, "And do remember your temper my dear Queen." Hermione smiled as Cedric faded. She then caught sight of the looks the Order members were sending her way.

She turned to Dumbledore once more and calmly she spoke, "Well?"

Dumbledore drew himself to his full height and spoke, "Beloved of the Lion and the Snake, I ask that you trust me, as your grandfather did." He sent her a significant look and Hermione started as she realized that however underhandedly he had done it, Dumbledore had just confirmed Draco's story as Cedric had. Lion and Snake indeed, if that wasn't a reference to Godric and Salazar she didn't know what was.

Her eyes pierced through Dumbledore, who for the first time since giving her up was caught in seeing gaze of the young Queen. She nodded suddenly and turned to face the Order, "I apologize for my rude behavior." She headed out the door. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins followed. She paused just before exiting and spoke firmly without turning, with the barest hint of a threat hanging in the air, "You have until September 19th Professor Dumbledore, and then I shall want answers," She began to move again before she looked over her shoulder and glared "And I shall want the letters Harry wrote me this summer." She slipped from the room followed by her friends and then paused as the door was shut behind them and the Order exploded in a cacophony of voices.

Quietly she addressed her friends, "I'm going to bed."

Harry demanded, "What in Merlin's name was that all about?!"

Hermione sighed, "As soon as I understand myself I will tell you, I swear it."

Harry growled and pressed, "Hermione I…"

Hermione turned and spoke seriously, "I have always trusted you Harry, now I ask that you do the same, please." Harry started and the anger slipped from his face, replaced by a look of concern. He nodded and the four Weasleys and the Potter watched as Hermione made her way up the stairs with a quiet goodnight.

* * *

Read and Review... thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I suck, and am truly sorry this took so long. I hope you can all forgive me. Also sorry it is shorter than the last chapter. I will work really hard at not procrastinating the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Four

The day after she had confronted Dumbledore was uncomfortable in many ways. Sirius and the twins viewed her as their hero for her unconscious attack on Professor Snape. Ron was not speaking to her, angry that she had not confided in him or Harry. Mrs. Weasley was livid and showing it by her cold attitude towards Hermione. And Harry, Harry was avoiding her in what she was sure was an effort to respect her wishes about not wanting to talk.

"So what motivated you to dump Snape on his arse?" Fred grinned and shoved his hand under Hermione's nose as if he was holding a microphone. From the stove Mrs. Weasley sniffed in disapproval.

Hermione scowled at Fred, "I told him to be silent." Her tone was matter-of-fact but even Fred caught the slight hint of threat in Hermione's tone. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude or cruel, she just was so confused. How in Merlin's name could she be the messianic Queen Draco, Cedric, and perhaps even Dumbledore seemed to think she was.

Hermione stared down at her lunch in an effort to avoid the stares of the inhabitants of number 12 Grimmuald Place. A second later her attention was taken not by her food but by the large gray owl that swooped down in front of her. It cocked its head and then held out its leg, shaking a purple pouch in her direction. She reached forward and took the pouch off.

She smiled and indicated her water, "Help yourself." The great gray owl blinked at her and then let out a soft hoot. It bent its head gulped some water and then it was soaring out the window with a sweep of its wings. Hermione squeezed the bag and was surprised by the weight. She looked up and saw that Harry, Ron, Sirius and the rest of the Weasleys were staring at her.

In a sullen voice, Ron asked, "Bit late for mail isn't it, or does this have to do with what you won't talk about?"

Hermione was rather sure it did but she didn't tell Ron that, instead she stood and hurried out of the room. She took the steps up to the room she shared with Ginny two at a time and shut the door quickly. Her fingers fumbled nervously with the bag as she fought to open it. Finally she pulled the pouch open and reached inside. She pulled out a handful of galleons and stared. A second later she reached back in and removed a tightly folded piece of parchment. She placed the galleons back in the pouch and unfolded the paper and read;

Dear Hermione,

I am sure that by now your mind has either proven or disproven all that I told you that day with Cedric; however, if your grace does still find fault or dishonesty in my words I will endeavor to prove once and for all the truth in all my words that you find suspect. As such I must ask for a measure of trust from you and request that you make your way to Gringotts at your earliest convenience; before school if at all possible. Once you have arrived ask to speak with the director of Gringotts and him alone; I believe his name is Ragnok. Once you are _**alone**_ in his presence you must speak the phrase _**Aspicio Regina.**_ He will know then what to do for your majesty. If, and I am most confident that your Majesty will, you pass the required test you will be given access to all that is yours and it will hopefully be enough to convince you of my sincerity. I have included galleons to ensure that you will arrive safely.

Your ever loving servant,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. Burn this.

Hermione reread the letter six times before coming to the conclusion that she had missed nothing. Draco wanted her to go to Diagon Alley and then to Gringotts. She shook her head in amazement; Draco certainly didn't lack for courage.

She closed her eyes and debated with herself before calling out, "Cedric?" A moment later the young man stood in the room, though he was nearly as translucent as a ghost this time.

He bowed low and spoke, "Yes Majesty?"

Hermione smiled and spoke, "Stand please." Cedric straightened and grinned. Hermione continued, "I received a letter from Draco Malfoy."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he wants me to go to Gringotts and speak to the director."

Cedric frowned, "He is risking a lot for you, your Majesty if he has given you the means to seek your inheritance."

Hermione glanced down at the letter and then back up, "So it isn't a trap?" Cedric shook his head. Hermione cocked her head and then said firmly, "Then I shall need a crash course in dealing with Goblins from you, but first I must burn this." She turned to the door and was about to exit when she paused and looked back, "Will you wait for me?"

Cedric nodded and again she turned to leave but was stopped by his voice, "He will need your protection…"

Hermione didn't turn, "Draco?"

Cedric spoke, "He is going against the wishes of much of the covenant."

Hermione was silent for a moment before answering, "I give you my word I shall see him protected and honored for his aide."

Quietly Cedric replied, "Thank you my Queen."

Hermione hurried from the room and made her way down to the den were she knew Sirius kept a fire going. She entered and checked with a cursory glance that none of the order nor her friends occupied the room before chucking the letter into the fire and flying back out and up the stairs to Cedric. She never noticed the stooped house elf that shot forward and snatched to letter from the flames before it could be consumed.

* * *

That night during dinner Hermione finally spoke, "Mrs. Weasley, I will need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning."

She prayed silently as Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her, "Absolutely not Hermione, it is far too dangerous and we have for too much cleaning to do here."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue and then thought better of it; she would simply sneak out and take the knights bus then.

* * *

It was barely five when Hermione rose and crept from the room where Ginny still slept. She pulled her cloak tight around her and snuck down the stairs, trying her level best to avoid the creaks on the steps. She made it to the entry hall and then paused; she said a brief prayer and slid past the portrait o Mrs. Black. She managed to get to the front door and with a silent apology she slipped out. She jogged away from the house and when she had gone three blocks she held out her wand and then flipped up the hood of her cloak as the Knight Bus screeched to a halt in front of her with a noisy bang.

The pock marked man at the sliding doors asked, "Where to Miss?"

Hermione handed over a galleon and replied in a low voice, "The Leaky Cauldron." The man bent to try and catch a glimpse of her face but was foiled as she slid past him. She knew that his name was Stan and she remembered from Harry's description of his ride that he was an inquisitive man. She held out her hand and spoke in the same low voice, "Change please." He quickly handed over her change and watched as she sat on one of the beds.

He turned and said, "Take it away Ernie." The man driving, presumably Ernie, hit the gas and they were on their way. Minutes later they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione exited quickly, blending in to the six witches and wizards who were also headed for the Leaky Cauldron. She pulled ahead of the group and entered the wizarding pub at a brisk pace. She swept right past Tom and made her way to the back of the pub were the entrance to Diagon Alley waited; seconds later she vanished in the bustling crowd of witches and wizards who where opening shops and preparing for all those who would visit.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she approached one of the goblins sitting behind the huge counters.

She cleared her throat and spoke once she had the goblin's suspicious attention, "Master Gobin?"

The goblin started at the respectful way she addressed him and sat up straighter to peer more closely, "How may I help you?"

Hermione spoke in a clear, strong voice, "I need to speak with the Director of Gringotts, a Master Ragnok I believe."

The goblin stared at her and then seemed to make a split second decision, "I will inform him of your need." He hopped down and vanished from view. Hermione was left alone for what seemed like an eternity but did her level best to avoid any sort of fidgeting as goblins viewed it as something to warrant suspicion.

From behind her she heard a throat clear. Slowly she turned and bowed respectfully to the small goblin that stood in front of the teller she had spoken to.

The goblin was visibly surprised by Hermione's respectful action and one could tell from the almost pleasant tone of his voice, "How may I help you Miss…" He trailed off, realizing that he didn't even know Hermione's name.

Hermione smiled and held out her hand, palm up and introduced herself, "I am Hermione Granger Master Ragnok." The goblin inched forward and slapped his hand against Hermione's. Hermione continued, "I need to speak with you alone Master Ragnok."

The goblin narrowed his eyes for a moment and then let out a puff of air, in a low voice he replied, "Normally I would tell you to go away but I have decided that I will agree to speak with you alone, even if you are little more than a witchling." He scowled and declared, "But only because you are more polite than most wizards I have met!"

Hermione bowed again and spoke, "I will be a brief as possible for I know that time is gold Master Ragnok." The director grunted in appreciation and turned. He sped across the marble lobby and Hermione rushed to follow him. He led her through a veritable labyrinth of halls until he stopped in front of a large door embossed with a single word; Director. He opened the door and motioned her in.

As he sat behind his oversized desk he asked, "Now what can I help you with Miss Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath and replied, "Aspicio Regina."

The goblin blinked, stunned speechless. Finally he puffed angrily and screeced, "You expect me to believe that you are…!"

Calmly, Hermione cut him off, "Yes."

The goblin sputtered in outraged disbelief. He growled and shook his head, "No, absolutely not! I don't believe it. You're a child!"

Hermione shifted and replied as imperiously as she was able, "I am Queen, now I command that you do the job that has been charged to the goblin nation." He stared at her. Finally after what seened like an eternity to Hermione, the director stood and turned to the wall behind his desk, with a glance back at Hermione he pressed his hand to the wall and then waited. A minute after his hand made contact the wall shifted and seemed to melt. After a moment the wall had vanished and in its place there was an small hole, just big enough for a goblin's hand. The director reached in and then pulled something out. He turned and placed something on the desk. Hermione looked down expectantly and was surprised to see a simple clear crystal stone sitting benignly on the desk. She glanced back up at the Director and felt a stab of defiance at his triumphant look. She turned her attention back to the stone and then slowly she reached and picked it up. She felt a sharp pain in her hand as the crystal seemed to bury itself in her skin. Her hand started to bleed, staining the crystal and seeping into it. She steeled herself agaisnt the scream of pain she wanted to release and looked up at the Director. He was focused intensely on the crystal. Hermione looked back down and let out a sigh of relief as the pain receded. The red of her blood now stained the crystal completely. A second after the pain faded away completely the crimson stained crystal stared to shift colors.

It morphed into a deep blue color and the Director of Gringots breated out, "Truth…" A moment later it shifted to a vibrant yellow and he exhaled yet again, "Hope…" It changed to orange and he sighed, "Balance…" Yet again it altered its color to a cinamon brown, "Endurance…" He gasped as it shifted into a intense green hue, "Youth…" A second later the color bled out and it became stark white, "Reverence…" And then it seemed to suck the light surronding it to become pitch black, "Power…" His voice quivered as the crystal became red, "Strength…" Until finally changed one last time, into a deep amethyst that seemed to glow from the inside, the Director sobbed as he flung him self around the desk and to his knees, "Royalty!"

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** Thanks for the reviews and I suck… big time. RL life has managed a sucker punch so writing took a back seat for a little while. I will try to be better.

**Chapter Five**

Hermione's eyes widened comically as the director of Gringots prostrated himself at her feet.

He babbled, "Your Grace, I mean your Majesty, forgive me!"

Hermione knelt next to him and raised his face so that his eyes met hers, "There is nothing to forgive, I am well served by such a diligence."

The goblin looked at her stunned, "You are touching me…"

Hermione looked at the hand that was still touching the face of the director and snatched it away, "I apologize if I have offended you Master Ragnok."

The Director shook his head, "I am not offended, it is just that most wizards would not dream of touching a being they view as inferior."

Hermione snarled as she hauled the director to his feet, "I have no such views Master Goblin, I assure you!"

The Director stared, "You really are most remarkable, Majesty."

Hermione blushed and looked away.

The Director cleared his throat and asked, "Would your Majesty like to see your vaults?"

Hermione exhaled in relief and replied, "We would."

**

* * *

**

Director Ragnok had wanted to turn their trek to her vaults into a goblin progress with all the fanfare he felt befitted her rank, but Hermione firmly held against that. The last thing she needed was for word to spread that she was heir to the throne. The Ministry would probably try to arrest her as a pretender and Voldemort would do his best to place her head on a stick. She had sworn the Director to secrecy despite his protestations, and he seemed ready to follow her instructions now that she had explained the risks involved.

She had never ridden the carts down to the vaults, due to the fact that she had never actually had one. It was quite like a rollercoaster if Hermione did say so herself.

Finally after nearly ten minutes of speeding down into the depths of Gringots, they came to an abrupt halt. Hermione quickly looked up at number of her vault and was surprised to see that her vault had no number, only a carving of a Crown atop the door.

The Director ushered Hermione out of the cart and led her to the door. Hermione looked down at him, waiting for him to open the vault.

He smiled and shook his head, "Your Majesty must open the vault herself."

Hermione cocked her head, wondering to herself whether this was another test and then she saw it, a hole in the great vault door. Hermione reached into her pocket and withdrew the deep purple stone that had shown the truth of her blood to the Director. She placed it gently in the hole and watched as the great doors shuddered and rippled, and then finally they opened. Hermione stepped forward and beckoned the Director to follow.

She stepped forward and stood in the center of a rounded chamber. Torches sprang to life and Hermione gasped, tapestries hung from the ceiling, telling the story of her parents and her birth, of the lady who had taken her. She gazed up at the tapestry bearing the figures of her uncles, Mother, and Father. The Tapestry did not move but there was something kind about all of them as they seemed to look down at her. She was rather stunned to see that she had Arthur's eyes, amber and bright. Her mother was beautiful, and for a moment Hermione wondered if Guinevere would have been disappointed to have Hermione for a daughter and then she noticed that her mother's hair had the same wild quality that hers did despite the fact that it was red instead of the brown. She had apparently inherited the color from Uther Pendragon, who stood proud and alone in the tapestry next to the one of her parents and uncles. Her father was tall and blond, and handsome and strong with kind eyes and a gleaming sword at his side, Excalibur. Her uncles flanked her parents. Salazar was dark and beautiful, with blue eyes and inky hair while Godric bore the same red hair that his sister did with blue eyes like his brother. Both men were of average height and perhaps it was filial loyalty but Hermione thought that Arthur was the handsomest of the three men. The only family figure missing was Merlin himself and perhaps Mordred. That thought alone caused a wave of sadness to pass through Hermione, these people, her family, would always be strangers.

She turned back to the Director and saw that he had turned to give her some measure of privacy. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Shall we continue Director?"

He nodded and stepped in front of her after receiving a nod of approval from Hermione. He led her past the entrance room and into a hall way, again torches sprang to life as they walked. At the end hallway they descended some steps and then entered another chamber. To the left and right were more branching hallways and in front of her loomed a great pile of gold. Hermione let out a gasp.

The Director whirled and saw where here attention was focused, quickly he sought to reassure her, "Your majesty's gold reaches nearly a mile down into the vault, with a winding path that will lead to the very bottom and allow access to the gold. Also I assure you that this is not all the gold you possess; we simply could not fit it all into one vault." He seemed desperate to assure Hermione that Gringots had not stolen from her.

Hermione turned to look at him, "Wouldn't all fit…" He nodded, "Director, how many vaults do you need to hold my gold?"

The Director smiled proudly, "Thirty-seven."

Hermione nearly choked on her tongue, "How on earth can I have that much money?!"

The Director looked bemused, "Well your Majesty has slumbered for a thousand years, so your vault has grown due to interest as well as the contributions given by certain members of wizarding society." Hermione nodded in comprehension and then turned and headed down the hall to her left. Again the torches sprang to life. She walked at a fast clip and soon came to an arched doorway. As she entered the chamber became illuminate with torch light. She gasped at all that she saw, a seemingly endless line of rings, coronets, bracers, all manner of treasures. In the very center of the long room was a stand with rings. At the center of the stand was a single gold ring with amethyst stones forming a crowned R at its center. It began to glow as Hermione approached it.

The director smiled and spoke, "That ring at the center is the signet ring that denotes your majesty's rank."

Hermione reached forward and plucked it from its resting place. With a solemn air she slipped the ring onto her right ring finger and made a fist.

She smiled, "It's a perfect fit."

"It belongs on your majesty's finger." The Director smiled.

Hermione waved to all the rings that had surrounded the royal signet ring, "And these rings Master Ragnok?"

The goblin answered, "They symbolize the various dukedoms your majesty might choose to bestow upon worthy subjects."

Hermione turned to stare at him, "Dukedoms?!"

The Director nodded eagerly, "Yes Majesty."

Hermione reached out and plucked a ring from the stand, she gasped as a bolt of knowledge entered her brain as if through osmosis, "Pembroke." She quickly put the ring down and turned back to the Director. "What on earth was that? I knew the name of the dukedom." Hermione demanded of the director.

The Director nodded and smiled, "Your Majesty is gifted with an instinctual knowledge of the titles and lands you can bestow on those subjects most deserving."

Hermione looked terrified, "Instinctual?!"

The Director smiled and replied in a soothing tone, "I believe it has to do with the signet ring that your Majesty now wears."

Hermione looked down at the ring that now graced her finger as if it had always been there. She briefly considered removing it but thought better of it, she would simply avoid touching any of the rings for the time being. She waved to all the jewelry that rested along the walls of the corridor, "And these?"

The director replied, "Most belonged to your mother, though some are tributes from your followers and others come from wizarding families that have been stripped of their wealth."

Hermione whirled to look at the director, "Why on earth would a wizarding family be stripped of their wealth?!"

The Director looked at the ground in shame, "I cannot answer that your Majesty, I am not privy to the inner workings of the covenant, I simply deal with your Majesty's monetary concerns."

Hermione scowled, "We will learn the reason Master Ragnok."

Hermione turned and walked back through the hallway leading back to her gold. She stopped and looked at the gold for a moment, and then she turned to leave.

The trek back to the Director's office was silent. Hermione was trapped in her thoughts and the Director was bound by protocol to remain silent until Hermione spoke to him. Finally they reached the office and Hermione sank into one of the chairs in front of the Director's desk. She placed her head in her hands and fought the urge to cry. Finally Hermione looked up to see that the Director was staring at her in concern.

Hermione smiled and spoke, "I must apologize Director, for I have been terribly rude."

The Director shook his head and replied, "I can understand the shock it must be to discover the sheer weight of your inheritance."

Hermione nodded and then her eyes cleared and she spoke with grave authority, "I must of course request the ledger regarding my treasury."

The Director hurried around the desk and pulled out a set of keys, using six of them he opened the bottom right drawer on his desk and pulled out a ledger that at least as thick as Hermione's beloved Hogwarts: A History. He opened it and turned to the last page.

He spoke, pride evident in his voice, "The ledger is self correcting, it is spelled to reflect the exact amount of gold and other valuables in your Majesty's vault, showing withdrawals and deposits, and anything else one could think of, such as the signet rings of the dukedoms of wizarding England."

Hermione slid the ledger across the desk and opened the pages gently. With a smile she remarked, "Truly a remarkable feat of Goblin ingenuity and magic." The Director's chest puffed with pride. Hermione asked, "I of course will be returning to Hogwarts in a weeks' time and as such I will need a way to access my vault. Is there any way to facilitate that without a visit to the main branch?"

The Goblin nodded and opened his desk one last time. He pulled out a black leather pouch and handed it to Hermione. Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow.

The Director explained "It is keyed to your vault alone, simply think of what you need and reach into the bag and pull it out." Hermione smiled gratefully and stood. The Director scrambled to follow as she bent into a shallow bow.

"I regret that I must take my leave of you Director. I am grateful for the help you have provided and the care you have had for my possessions."

The Director bowed so deeply that his nose nearly scraped the floor, "I hope your majesty will visit us again?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "I shall make a point of it." She turned and swept from the room, pulling her hood up as she went. She hurried through Diagon Alley and made her way unnoticed through the Leakey Cauldron. Ten minutes later she was seated at the back of the Knight's bus, pouring over the ledger that accounted for all the money in her vault. Her perusal stopped at an interesting entry nearly a hundred years prior, "Septimus Weasley, stripped of assets and declared a blood traitor?" She marked the page and closed the book as the bus neared Grimmauld Place. She stood the moment the bus came to a halt and fled down the street. She waited until the bus was gone before she entered the house, taking great care to avoid making a sound. She crept past the kitchen and winced as she heard Mrs. Weasley.

"Where is she!? You expect me to believe that she didn't tell you or Harry where she was going?!"

Ronald bellowed back "We are just a worried as you are mother, more so seeing as she is OUR BEST FRIEND!" Hermione felt guilt blossom in her chest as she fled upstairs. She sprinted down the hallway and came to dead stop in the doorway of the room she shared with Ginny. It was immaculate. Gone was the dusty, moth eaten, cesspool of filth from last night and in its place was a gleaming, spotless room that smelled fresh and clean.

A throaty voice sounded, "I hope the room is pleasing to your worshipfulness?" The voice was familiar and surprising.

Hermione started and gawked at Kreacher. The ancient house-elf was stooped into a bow, his eyes down cast.

Slowly Hermione spoke, "You did this?" Kreacher nodded, and Hermione asked, "Why?!"

Kreacher replied, "Kreacher was not letting my mistress's great lady live in squalor."

Hermione gestured to the room as fear gripped her, "Join me in the room Kreacher?" The House-elf rushed to obey. Hermione quickly enter the room and shut the door. She asked, "You know who I am?"

Kreacher nodded and replied, "You are the Queen Kreacher's mistress spoke of."

Hermione demanded, "How did you know of me?"

Kreacher looked down, ashamed, "Kreacher took the letter from the fire." He rushed past Hermione and bashed his small and frail frame into the wall. He stood quickly and moved to do it again and had almost hit when Hermione caught him by the collar of his dirty tunic.

Firmly and gently Hermione commanded, "You must never punish yourself Kreacher, not in my presence or out of it, I command it of you."

Kreacher looked up in surprise; slowly he spoke "Your Queenship should not sully her hands on a lesser being."

Hermione gently released Kreacher and spoke, "Do you understand my command?" Kreacher nodded. Hermione continued, "Have you told anyone?" Kreacher shook his head. Hermione could see the sincerity in his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, "I order you to stay silent for the time being." Kreacher nodded vehemently. Hermione waved her hand, "You may go." Kreacher made his way to the door but stopped dead when Hermione spoke again, "Kreacher…" Kreacher turned and looked expectantly at Hermione, "Thank you for cleaning the room, I am most grateful for the care you have for my happiness."

Kreacher puffed with pride and replied "Kreacher is only hoping to make up for the shame and betrayal Master Sirius is bringing to the family."

Hermione stepped forward, "Betrayal?"

Kreacher scowled, "Master Sirius is trixy, joining the dark lord."

"But so did Regulus…" Hermione trailed off as Kreacher shook his head.

"Master Regulus was doing as he was being told by the secret keepers; Master Sirius is having no such orders." Kreacher's eyes blazed with fury.

Hermione replied, "Kreacher I want you to listen carefully, Sirius never betrayed me, he was betrayed by a dark wizard named Peter Pettigrew. There is no shame in serving Sirius because he has our love and trust." Kreacher looked stunned for a moment and then a second later as if he might cry.

Tearfully he asked, "Master was not betraying the family, master did not betray you?"

Hermione declared firmly "No, Sirius is free from all guilt." Kreacher stood straight and proud in that moment and smiled a crooked smile at Hermione. "You may leave us Kreacher." Kreacher backed out of the room, bowing as he left.

Quietly to herself Hermione spoke, "Sirius…"


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: So update… yeah, I got sick and had nothing else to do hence the update so I guess you all are left with a dilemma, be glad I'm getting better or pray that my lungs fail again… As a rabid fiction reader I know what most of you will pick so really shame on you. My lungs frown on you. Anywho, to all those of you who celebrate thanksgiving merry Christmas and happy birthday, here's an early present, um to all of you who don't merry Christmas to you too.

A.N2: All the stuff about the Weasley's is important and will be addressed in depth at a later date.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione had spent the last days of her summer holiday walking on thin ice around Mrs. Weasley. The dressing down she had received from the Weasley matriarch had been harsh and loud. Hermione had taken it silently, knowing she had put herself in danger by leaving the way she had and so she did not begrudge Mrs. Weasley her indignation. She was rather put out that Mrs. Weasley seemed more concerned about how her disappearance would have affected Harry and Ron rather than any actual concern for Hermione's safety though. She had said nothing and when she had left the kitchen to go to bed without supper she had caught Kreacher by the scruff of his neck to stop him from screaming at Mrs. Weasley or perhaps even booting her out of Grimmauld Place. He had been indignant that the great lady of whom his mistress had often spoken of with such reverence was being sent to bed as if she were a child and without supper no less. He had of course provided her with a meal, insisting that she needed to eat. To say that Kreacher was put out with Mrs. Weasley was a bit of an understatement. He had spent next four days muttering darkly in her direction though with Sirius his behavior was much improved and the marauder noticed.

It was on the last night of summer holiday that Sirius cornered her.

"What did you say to my elf?" He was smiling but he had a dangerous glint in his eye as he questioned her.

Hermione smiled sweetly back and took a step back before replying, "I am certain I do not know what you mean Sirius."

Sirius let his smile slip so that all remained was the dangerous glint, "Where did you go when you left here?"

Hermione replied truthfully, "I went to Diagon Alley just as I said I had."

Sirius drew in close and snapped, "Don't be coy Hermione, where in Diagon Alley did you go?"

Hermione glared up at Sirius who loomed over her dangerously and replied in an even voice, "Kindly step back Sirius, I will not have you bullying me." He ignored her and actually stepped even closer.

He growled, "We discussed you in the order meeting last night," He let that fact settle in and then continued, "Everyone, including Dumbledore seems to think that you were simply exercising your rebellious streak. McGonagall went so far as to blame Molly, she said you probably needed a book for school and Molly hadn't thought to ask you when she went to Diagon Alley for Harry and her children." He grabbed her arms suddenly and Hermione fought the urge to lash out at him as she had Snape. He continued in a low angry voice, "Me? I think you wouldn't leave headquarters from something as trivial as a book no matter what the teachers think. It leads me to question what you _were_ doing, and when I wonder I am reminded that Diagon Alley has an uncomfortable proximity to Knockturn Alley. So the question is, what were you doing in London Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him with a defiant glare and stated clearly "I needed a book… for class you see."

She jerked out of his hold and stepped back.

She turned to leave but stopped dead at his next words, "I made a mistake in not seeing Peter's treachery Hermione and I won't make that mistake again."

Hermione stilled completely for a moment and then she walked away. Sirius growled to himself and then stalked away. Neither noticed the boy who was standing just inside the room whose outside was the scene of their confrontation. Harry stepped out of the room and scowled after Sirius.

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair. Harry was glaring daggers at Sirius while Sirius himself appeared to be watching Hermione like a hawk. Mrs. Weasley was still angry with Hermione along with Ron, who resented Hermione's apparent vow of silence regarding the secret he knew she was keeping. It came to a head when Hermione asked Sirius to pass the potatoes and received a nasty look in return.

Harry slammed his hands down of the table, startling the Weasleys, Sirius, Hermione, and McGonagall. He stood abruptly, scraping his chair across the floor and stomped to Sirius' side. He took the potatoes from next to his godfather, made his way around the table, placed them gently in front of Hermione, and then returned to his chair.

Quietly he spoke, "I heard you today Sirius. I heard what you said to Hermione and I didn't appreciate it."

Sirius blanched and spoke, "Harry I'm just trying to protect you, I missed the signs with Peter…"

Harry went white and stood so abruptly he toppled his chair, "Don't you dare compare her to Peter Pettigrew, Hermione is _nothing _like him."

Sirius stood, his face growing red as he struggled to suppress his anger, "Harry she could have you fooled just like Peter fooled us, she's being secretive and she left, Merlin knows how she could have compromised the order."

Harry shouted back, "Hermione would not betray the order! Hermione wouldn't betray _me_!" He had tears gathering in his eyes that he angrily swiped at.

Sirius snarled back "You think I didn't think that about Peter, you think your father thought one of his best friends would betray him?! She has you fooled if you think she doesn't have secrets."

"Of course she has secrets, everyone has secrets Sirius, but I trust that she has her reasons, reasons that don't include betraying me!" Harry was breathing heavily and Hermione was the first to notice that the table was starting to shake. Hermione stood and was at Harry's side in a less than a heartbeat.

She put a hand on his arm and spoke quietly, so quietly that no one but him could hear. After a few moments of whispering he relaxed and turned to look at her. She smiled at him and received a smile in return.

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and whispered, "Thank you Harry."

She turned to Sirius and addressed him, "You asked me what I had said to Kreacher," Sirius nodded, "He thought you were a traitor and I simply corrected him in his assumption."

Sirius snapped "What do I care if that little beast thinks I betrayed Voldemort, I never even served him in the first place!"

Hermione shook her head and replied quietly, "He thought you had betrayed your mother's true Mistress, I assured him that you had not."

Sirius looked at her stunned, "How could you…?" His eyes widened as he stood slowly and made his way to stand in front of her. He placed his hand near her cheek but didn't touch her. He breathed, "You… Merlin."

Hermione smiled and stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "His granddaughter actually." She dropped back down and smiled up at him. He stared back down at her and then grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips and caught sight of her ring. His eyes closed and he pressed a reverent kiss to her knuckles before stepping back.

His voice was contrite, "Merlin forgive me… I just…"

Hermione smiled gently at him and finished, "You were concerned for Harry, a sentiment I am well acquainted with. I shan't fault you for looking out for Harry's interests." Hermione turned to the table and addressed Ron and Harry, "We need to talk."

Harry and Ron followed her out of the room and the remaining dinner guests looked at Sirius.

He snapped at them, "What?"

* * *

Ron sat and stared expectantly up at Hermione. Harry smiled at her and took the seat next to Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke, "Let me preface this by saying that I can't tell you what is going on with me, not yet."

Ron looked ready to explode, "But…"

Hermione held up a hand, "But I will tell you when I am ready, I swear to you that I will, as soon as I have figured out what it means I will tell you. I am asking for patience Ron, as your friend I am asking you to trust that I will tell you as soon as I can."

Ron deflated and sighed, "You will tell us though?"

Hermione nodded, "As soon as I am able."

Ron rolled his eyes and with the air of someone who had suffered greatly let out a breath, "Fine."

Hermione huffed and looked at Harry, "Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not nearly as impatience as Ron so…"

"Oi!" Ron playfully shoved Harry and received a pillow to the face in return.

Hermione smiled at her two best mates and then leapt at them, intent on involving herself in the epic pillow battle that had begun.

* * *

The trip to the train station had been uneventful and other than the slightly uncomfortable moment when Harry had realized that Hermione and Ron would have to spend an hour of the trip in the Prefects compartment Hermione anticipated a rather uneventful journey. She of course had failed to take into account the fact that Draco Malfoy was the new Slytherin Prefect, which was not to say that Draco had been particularly rude to anyone, Hermione included, but apparently his new improved attitude did not extend to Ron. He was markedly less of an arse to the majority of the Hogwart's students in the compartment save for Ron, Draco seemed perfectly content to remain as offensive as ever when it came to the easily angered Weasley boy. The meeting itself was under an hour but seemed an eternity when dealing with Draco and Ron flinging insults back and forth as if they would never get the chance again.

It was with great relief that Hermione stood to leave. Ron had bolted from the compartment the moment he was able, intent on returning to Harry's side and bemoaning the fact that Draco Malfoy was a complete and utter git. Draco was leisurely as he stood slowly and stretched, he was so slow in fact that soon Hermione and Draco were alone.

As soon as the compartment was cleared Draco dipped into a bow and murmured, "Majesty."

Hermione smiled and replied, "Hello Draco how was your summer?"

Draco straightened and smiled a bright happy grin, "Well your Majesty, thank you for asking. If I may, how was your holiday?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "It was fine, a bit tense in some places but altogether quite fine."

"I am so glad to hear it Majesty." He gestured to the seat and Hermione sat gingerly. They sat for a few moments in silence and then Draco spoke again, "Did you wish to speak to me about something your Majesty?"

Hermione started and the smiled, inclining her head, "Yes Draco, I was hoping that you could gather the covenant members at Hogwarts so that I may meet them and speak with them."

Draco looked alarmed, "Majesty, I will do as you ask but please understand that I have acted without the approval of the Order, I fear that I will be punished severely for my actions."

Hermione shook her head, "I will make it clear that you have acted in my best interests and with both my knowledge and approval. I shall see you protected Draco, I do not intend to abandon my most loving servant."

Draco blushed at the reference to his letter, "How did your trip to Gringots go Majesty?"

Hermione smirked and drawled, "It was most… illuminating, and I got a new ring." She extended her hand for Draco to see and smiled when he brought her hand to his lips.

She blushed as he purred, "Your Majesty wears the ring well."

He caught her blush and looked positively charmed by pink tinge to her cheeks.

For a few more minutes they sat in comfortable silence and then Hermione asked quietly, "Why were the Weasleys stripped of their wealth?" Hermione watched as a look of intense loathing stole over Draco's face before he was able to mask his reaction. She pounced on the look, "That! There, you hate the mere mention of the Weasleys, why?!"

Draco remained silent for a moment before growling, "Has your Majesty ever wondered why they are called blood traitors."

Hermione cocked her head and replied, "I know that about a hundred years ago the term was attached to Septimus Weasley, Arthur Weasley's father. He must have been very young when it happened."

Draco nodded, "He was, barely eighteen at the time, just out of Hogwarts and a member of the Order for less than a year."

Hermione looked stunned, "He was so young, what could he have possibly done?"

Draco growled, "I don't know all the details just that he betrayed the order to a dark lord known as Higgenthrope. At least fifty order members died, at a time when most wizarding families could not afford such losses, not to mention the fact that every single one of Higgenthrope's followers had to be killed to protect the secret. It was the most massive loss of wizarding life that had been seen since the Mordridian revolt in 1312, all the work of the Lady Pembroke to insure that the wizarding world was strong and flourishing was nearly undone with a few words from that greedy bastard your Majesty."

Hermione was stunned, "Fifty wizards died? And all of Higgenthrope's followers, that's awful." She was quiet for a second then asked, "The secret they had to protect, it was me wasn't it? My existence?"

Draco replied, "Your location and the assurance of your existence. Most witches and wizards are told the story of the Heir to Camelot but most dismiss it as a myth, a story children are told during dark times to give them hope despite the fact that it is that story that allowed for the formation of Ministry and the overthrow of Mordred's heir, but to us, the Order, your existence was not simply a beacon of hope but a promise from Merlin himself and Septimus Weasley betrayed that for wealth. That kind of betrayal taints his whole line. Some, like Longbottom and the Diggory's, have forgiven, others, the Malfoy's included, have not."

"I understand then why Septimus was cast out and branded a traitor, even stripped of all his wealth but why are the Weasley's still called blood traitors today?"

Draco shrugged, "It stems from an old wizarding saying 'Betrayal is in the blood' I suppose they serve as a reminder."

Hermione shook her head, "I can see were that might seem sensible but I am not comfortable with innocent people being treated like villains for the crimes committed by their forbearers."

Draco nodded and replied, "I shall endeavor to be more polite to the Weasleys from now on, if it pleases your Majesty."

Hermione smiled, "It should please me very much Draco." Draco gave what could be called a sitting bow and smiled at Hermione. Hermione stood to leave but paused at the disappointed look the washed over Draco's face, "Draco? Is everything alright?

Draco looked startled, "Oh yes, I suppose I was hoping that we could talk for a bit longer Majesty, perhaps about more pleasant things, but I don't want to keep you."

Hermione's face softened, quietly she asked, "It hasn't been easy for you has it? Having to guard your family's secret. I'd imagine you have to keep most people at arm's length to remain safe?"

"Yes, that is true I suppose, most of my friends in Slytherin are attracted to the Malfoy name, not me and for obvious reasons I can't be friendly with people that could be considered unbecoming to the Dark Lord. I have tried for years to argue that my friends should be of little concern to the Dark Lord and yet…" Draco trailed off and shrugged, "I do my part and I don't want to sound less than content."

Hermione gently refuted, "But you are unhappy for the most part aren't you?"

Draco looked ashamed, "I am happy to serve."

Hermione sat, "Tell me of this Lady Pembroke you spoke of, I've never heard of her."

Draco stared at her surprised and then grinned, "Oh you've heard of her, though I'd wager you know her by a different name, tell me Majesty, does the name Anne Boleyn mean anything to you?"

* * *

Harry and Ron both peered out into the corridor for what seemed like the twentieth time to Ginny and the rest of the Hogwarts students occupying their compartment.

Ron burst out a second latter, "Where is she!? The meeting ended an hour ago and she still isn't here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Maybe she's talking to her other friends."

Ron snapped back, "Hermione doesn't have any other friends."

Harry sighed, "Rude Ron, really. She doesn't have to spend every minute with us. It isn't like we don't leave her on her own all the time."

Ron growled "For Quidditch, what's her excuse?!"

Ginny stood, "Whatever, I'm getting something from the trolley, anyone want anything?"

Everyone shook their heads and she turned to leave only to be stopped by Luna Lovegood who had wandered into their compartment over an hour ago, "I'll come with you." The two girls left the compartment and made their way across the train.

Ginny was paying for her snacks as she wondered out loud, "You know it really isn't like Hermione to be gone this long."

Luna replied as she pulled at a string that was unraveling on her sleeve, "Maybe Draco Malfoy is very interesting."

Ginny was putting her change in her pocket, "Maybe…" and moment passed before her head snapped up and she gaped at Luna, "Wait what?!"

Luna focused on her agitated friend, "We passed them in a compartment just down there." she pointed to the prefects and head compartments that remained largely unoccupied due to the fact that most prefects and heads wanted to spend time with their friends. The compartments were always at the end of the train to give the heads and prefects privacy. Ginny grabbed her snacks and made a beeline for the compartments Luna had indicated. She pressed herself against the side and peeked very quickly and then snapped back up.

She breathed quietly, "Holy wow, she is with him."

Luna nodded and then stared into the compartment adjacent, "Hmmm… nargles."

Ginny grabbed Luna and pulled her into the adjacent compartment and the pulled the shade that offered privacy for the compartments occupants. A second later Hermione and Draco stepped out of their compartment. Ginny and Luna watched as Draco swept into a courtly bow and pressed Hermione's hand to his lips. Hermione smiled at him and spoke in a low voice, to low for Ginny or Luna to hear.

Ginny let out a low growl and Luna looked at her, concerned, "You're growling…"

Ginny shushed her, "I can't hear them."

Luna nodded, "Me either. They seem friendly."

Ginny snorted, "What is she doing being friendly with Malfoy?"

Hermione and Draco swept from the corridor and Ginny exhaled, "Dear Merlin Hermione, what are you doing?"

* * *

**Read and Review… Please…**


	8. A Very Ginny Interlude

A.N. So my lungs are better, for the most part *Glares at lungs and shakes fist* This isn't a chapter so much as a interlude as you will see very shortly. It is from Ginny's POV and I don't want to catch crap for that. The Weasleys aren't the villians. Also about Malfoy, he is an important part of the story so yeah... Luna was hard to write, but I like her so I want her in my story.

* * *

Casting of Loyalty: A very Ginny interlude

Ginny Weasley was well aware of the fact that Hermione Granger had been hiding something from her brother and Harry but she hadn't been aware that it was this sort of secret. Hermione was seeing Malfoy? Draco Malfoy of all people?! Ginny was quite certain that in Harry and Ron's books almost anyone save for perhaps Snape and Voldemort himself would have been better. This could be bad, incredibly bad for the friendship she had long admired. The bond between Harry, Ron, and Hermione was one that most students envied or scoffed at but at the same time most would admit that they felt privileged to bear witness to what some called a friendship to rival that of the founders, or of Morgana and Merlin. Ginny knew though, as she was closer than most that the friendship was not without weak spots. Her brother provided a constant threat of anger and strife if his jealously was not controlled and directed. Harry's tendency towards isolation and anger lately had provided a new threat. It was with great relief that Ginny watched as Hermione and even Ron bore the anger with grace and understanding.

This threat though, of Hermione's making it would seem, was perhaps the largest of them all, for it would prod the sleeping anger that lie within Harry, and aggravate the paranoia that often ate at Ron. Everyone knew Hermione had a secret but should it be discovered that the secret was Draco Malfoy the Golden Trio would explode. Hermione would defend her choice, Ron would go so far as to call her a traitor to the light and Harry… Harry would be so hurt and so angered that he had waited patiently while Hermione had dallied with his greatest rival behind his back that he would blow, which led to her currant dilemma.

Did she inform Harry and Ron of Hermione's dalliance with Draco Malfoy or did she trust that Hermione as with other things was wise enough to choose for herself? She held in this moment the power to deliver what could be a fatal blow to the friendship of the century or the power to protect it, even for a little while and she didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to run straight to Ron and Harry and tell them because she herself was angry that Hermione had taken up with Malfoy but another part of her, the part that thought of Hermione as the sister she had longed for, wanted to shield Hermione, to keep her secret and allow for her choice in loves. She was of two minds.

So absorbed in her thoughts was Ginny that she did not see the person in front of her until she had collided with a very solid male form. She looked up and tensed when she saw the pale face and platinum hair that denoted his identity.

Then he did something astounding, he reached out a hand and steadied her, "Alright Weasley? I sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Ginny was so surprised that she babbled out, "I'm fine, I wasn't either, watching I mean, where I was going."

Draco Malfoy looked bemused, "Well sorry anyway." He bent and retrieved something from the floor and held it out to Ginny, "Here, you dropped your chocolate frog." Ginny took her treat and stared at him.

He greeted Luna who stood silently behind Ginny, "Lovegood right?"

Luna's head snapped up and she replied in a whispery voice, "Hmmm? Oh yes, I'm Luna Lovegood and your Draco Malfoy."

Draco nodded and actually smiled for a moment before continuing, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Luna looked surprised, "Is it? Well fancy that."

Ginny watched as Draco let out a short bark of laughter before nodding and speaking again, "If you would both excuse me, Weasley, Lovegood." He moved past them and made his way down the corridor. He slipped into a compartment and shut the door. Ginny stared after him. Draco Malfoy had just been polite, nice even? What the bloody hell was that all about? Ginny pondered the mystery for a moment and then gasped. He had been nice to her and Luna, for Hermione's sake. He cared enough about Hermione to alter the way he treated a member of a family the Malfoys had hated for longer than she could remember. Ginny growled to herself, the bastard had to go make this even more difficult.

She shook her head and turned to Luna, "Luna?"

Luna cocked her head, "Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and spoke, "Luna I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about seeing Hermione with Malfoy."

Luna looked bemused, "Why would I tell? It's her business."

Ginny nodded, "I know, I just wanted to make sure."

Luna shrugged, "Are you going to tell?"

Ginny paused for a second and the resolutely stated, "No, I'm not." Luna beamed at Ginny as if she had just done something wonderful and heroic and Ginny grew surer of her choice. Whatever else might be said about Luna, she was an excellent judge of right and wrong.

Ginny smiled and bumped Luna's shoulder playfully, "Come on Luna let's go before they miss us."

Luna followed after her, "You bumped me?"

Ginny let out a laugh as she continued down the corridor, "Just something friends do Luna."

Luna paused for a fraction of a second and then asked in a surprisingly clear voice, "Oh… are we friends then?"

Ginny cocked her head and peered at Luna before nodding resolutely and gently but firmly replying, "Yes, yes we are." A second later she considered, "If that's all right with you?"

Luna nodded and replied, "Oh yes, quite alright." Ginny nodded and resumed her course for their compartment, missing the heartbreakingly thrilled look on Luna's face.

* * *

Read and Review :D


	9. Chapter 8

A.N: So I updated. Yay!

* * *

Ginny Weasley entered the compartment containing her brother and his friends and sat slowly, her gaze focused on Hermione. Hermione appeared to have just entered the compartment because Ginny's brother was questioning her.

"Where were you Hermione, it's been an hour since the end of the prefects' meeting?!"

Hermione sighed and Ginny braced herself for a lie, "I was talking to Malfoy."

Ginny's jaw dropped as Ron leapt from his seat, "What!?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and replied, "I said I was talking to Malfoy." Ginny turned her attention to Harry and saw that his teeth were clenched and his eyes were narrowed.

Quietly, giving voice to the simmering rage that was boiling just beneath the surface, "Why?" His voice was little more than a growl.

Hermione tensed, instinctively knowing that the danger lay with him.

She answered truthfully, "We're… acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?" Harry's voice was just as dark.

Hermione nodded, "He wished to discuss a matter we had discussed earlier."

Harry snapped, "So that's what you've been hiding, MALFOY!?"

Hermione shook her head, "No Harry, I won't deny that he has played his part but I assure you that the secret I have is far larger than my being friends with a Malfoy."

Ron bellowed, "You said you were acquaintances!"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, "Friendly acquaintances then."

Ron snarled and advanced on her only to be shoved into his seat by Neville who had been quiet until now.

He ordered, "That's enough Ron, she didn't have to tell you."

Ginny jumped in, stunned but proud that Hermione had been brave enough to be honest, "She could have lied. She obviously respects you both enough to tell the truth."

Harry seemed to take that in and then grunted, "I don't like it…"

Hermione opened her mouth but was cut off when Harry continued, "But it is your choice and I know Ron and I have no say in who you are friends with."

Ron snapped, "The hell we don't!" He made to stand again only to be met with a powerful shove from Neville.

"Stay put Ron!" Hermione stared at the usually gentle Neville and started, her mind working rapidly. Draco had mentioned the Longbottoms, was Neville a member of the order as well?

Harry looked surprised as well but he kept his primary focus on Hermione, "Malfoy isn't the secret?"

Hermione shook her head, "I swear to you Harry, until today I couldn't have called Malfoy a friendly acquaintance and I by no means trust him."

Ron snarled, "Well what a coincidence because we don't trust you."

Harry turned his scowl on Ron and bit out, "Don't speak for me Ron."

Ron sputtered in surprise, "But she…" He trailed off and glared back.

Hermione asked tentatively, "You do trust me don't you Harry?"

Harry scowl melted into an unsure expression, though the anger still brushed across his face, "I don't know Hermione." He got up and slid out of the compartment. Hermione stared after him, stunned.

Ron stood abruptly and threw out nastily, "I don't trust you, for the record." He followed Harry.

Luna smiled kindly at Hermione and said dreamily, "I think you are very brave." She drifted to her feet and swept from the compartment like a wisp of cloud.

Ginny shrugged helplessly and spoke, "I'll try talking to them." She made to follow her brother and Harry and then paused, "Thank you for telling the truth Hermione, Luna was right, you're very brave." Hermione tried to smile at Ginny as the redhead stepped out into the corridor. Ginny slid the door shut behind her.

Hermione slumped into the cushions and let out a shaky breath. Neville watched her quietly.

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Thank you for keeping Ron at bay Neville."

Neville nodded and replied firmly, "I would never let him or anyone else hurt you Hermione."

Hermione's face softened, "You're a good friend." She watched as Neville's chest puffed with pride and remembered another boy who had looked at her with the same surprising devotion. Her face fell as guilt washed over her yet again and then she remembered her promise to Cedric and shook off the feeling.

Quietly she asked, "Did Cedric serve willingly Neville?"

Neville looked at her in poorly disguised shock and stuttered out, "C…Cedric? What do you m…mean?"

Hermione smiled gently, "Don't be coy Neville, I know of the order you serve."

Neville stared at her, stunned "You know?"

Hermione nodded and held out her hand, showing him the ring that graced her left ring finger.

He saw the ring and gasped before throwing himself to his knees so quickly that Hermione was forced to leap to her feet to avoid being hit.

He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips; he kissed her hand reverently and then looked up at her with an alarmingly adoring look.

Hermione would never get used to the fervent loyalty that gleamed in Cedric, Draco, and now Neville's eyes. So taken aback was she that she didn't notice the flash of red that whipped away from the window and down the corridor.

* * *

Ron growled as Harry slid the compartment door shut in his face.

"Ron!" Ron turned to see his sister storming towards him.

"Leave me alone Ginny." He made to stomp past her only to be caught by her hand.

She glared at him and snapped, "Do you understand what just happened?!"

Ron snarled back, "Of course I do! Hermione is whoring around with Malfoy!"

Ginny's hand shot out and cracked across Ron's face, leaving a bright red handprint in its wake.

In a clear firm voice she reprimanded Ron, "That is plainly untrue Ronald. She said they were acquaintances, not once did she allude to them being anything more; moreover she showed incredible bravery and loyalty by telling both you and Harry. She didn't have to say anything but she trusted you both enough to be honest. Of course she has been proven wrong, both of you have shown yourselves to be gits of the highest order. All the times Hermione has stood by you and Harry and the one time she asks for the same she is treated like she defected to You-Know-Who! Berks, the both of you!" Ron stared down at his little sister stunned that she had struck him. She glared back and then stormed away, furious.

Ron snarled to himself and turned on his heel, intent on giving Hermione a piece of his mind. He came up to their compartment and stopped short at what he saw. Neville was on his knees before Hermione, kissing her hand of all things. Hermione for her part looked taken aback and not for a moment Ron wondered if Neville was declaring his love for Hermione. The thought was quickly pushed aside, he didn't know many blokes that would go to their knees to tell a girl they liked her so he was left to wonder why Neville was apparently groveling in front of Hermione. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want Hermione or Neville to see him. He turned and fled back up the corridor.

* * *

The majority of Hogwarts students were wondering what had happened to the Trio over the summer. They sat separately, Harry alone and morose, Ron with Seamus and Dean, and Hermione with Neville, who appeared attached to the golden Gryffindor. Hermione and Neville were conversing in low tones, shooting worried glances at the staff table, or more accurately the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. Harry was eating in silence, glaring at anyone who was brave enough to talk to him. And Ron, Ron was busy telling everyone he could that Hermione Granger was seeing Draco Malfoy. Though not cruel enough to say outright that Hermione was dating Malfoy, he was not so generous as to say that he believed her when she said that they were just friends. Like wildfire the rumor was spreading and Hermione was certain she could almost feel when it reached the Slytherins at the opposite end of the Great Hall. The dark looks and vile mutterings were being spread at a viral rate as more and more Hogwarts students nodded and began speaking amongst themselves, sure now that they knew why the trio had fractured, no doubt irreparably if Hermione was truly cavorting with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was glaring at any of the Slytherins who spoke to him but his silence rather than vehement denial was not helping his case.

Hermione was furious. Ron and his mouth had not only caused her untold future trouble but now Draco was in danger from his own house. She sat up straight and tall and leveled a glare at any of the students stupid or brazen enough to look directly at her. She wanted nothing more than to flee the hall but she wouldn't give Ron or the worst of the gossipers the satisfaction.

In a quiet voice Neville soothed, "Don't worry your Majesty, the rumor isn't true, so it should die down."

Hermione muttered back, "I'm not worried about me I'm worried about Drac… Malfoy. The Slytherins can be a dangerous lot."

Neville looked surprised, "You're worried about Malfoy? Why Majesty?"

Hermione scowled at him and snapped, "Don't play stupid Neville, it doesn't become you. You know very well why I should be concerned for Malfoy."

Neville was shocked, "You know that he's…" He trailed off and shot and anxious look around the hall, trying to see if anyone was listening.

Hermione nodded as she violently speared a roasted potato, "Yes I do, but this is neither the time nor place to discuss this."

Neville inclined his head, "As you wish, Hermione." Hermione smiled her approval at his use of her name. Neither noticed the extendable ear being drawn back to it's owner or the confused look on Harry Potter's face.

He muttered to himself, "Majesty?"

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks of chilly silence between the Golden Trio. Harry was completely surprised and confused by what he had overheard, Ron had dug in his heels and was refusing to budge until Hermione begged for forgiveness, and Hermione for her part was very firmly ignoring both Ron and Harry. She had approached them both numerous times in the first week but had been met with silence from Harry and angry recriminations from Ron. She was absolutely not going to be the one to apologize and seeing as her sixteenth birthday was rapidly approaching it didn't look like Harry or Ron were going to be let in on the secret. Add that to a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who wasn't actually teaching them anything, Slytherins who were growing increasingly vocal and dangerous as time passed and the rumor remained, and the fact that Draco had been unable to arrange for a meeting between the Hogwarts covenant members and it made for a very unhappy Queen.

It came to a head two weeks exactly from their arrival at Hogwarts for their fifth term. Hermione was walking alone for once, as Neville had needed to speak to Professor Sprout. It was nearing dinner time so the entrance hall was full of students heading for dinner. It was this crowed area that gave a very angry and misguided Slytherin seized the opportunity to fire a nasty curse directly at Hermione's back. The Gryffindor girl went down like a sack of rocks and the gathered students of Hogwarts watched in morbid fascination as blood spread from the heavily bleeding gash that now decorated her back.

dfjaskldfjsda;flksjdf;lskjfs;lfkjsa;lfkjsaf;laskjf;lsakjfsa;ldkfj

Roger Davis had just entered the Great Hall when he heard one of his housemates scream his name. He whirled and saw the Sara Fletcher's white and horrified face standing among the stalled crowd. He pushed through the students and saw what had caused the look on his fellow order member's face. Their Queen lay motionless at Sara's feet with blood seeping from a wound on her back. Sara herself was shaking as she pointed her wand at the crowd of onlookers, hoping to protect Hermione from further harm. Roger drew his wand and touched it to the white scar on his hand as he fell to his knees at Hermione's side. The scar heated and then grew cold again.

He looked up and told Sara, "Go to the door, the others should be coming!" He stripped out of his outer robe and pressed it to Hermione's wound.

Less than thirty seconds after activating the Excalibur mark Neville Longbottom came bolting through the Great Doors that led to the Hogwarts grounds. He pushed through the crowd and Roger watched as his face fell when he saw Hermione's prone figure.

Roger ordered, "Start forming a perimeter and for the love of Merlin keep them back!" He waved an angry hand at the still gawking students. To Roger's disgust more than a few were Gryffindors and rather than help they watched as their housemate bled. A moment later a flood of order members poured from the Great Hall. Sara directed them to Roger and the Ravenclaw watched as their faces registered varying levels of shock and dismay at Hermione's condition.

Roger sighed in relief as he caught sight of two of the Hufflepuff Quidditch players, strong lads the both of them, and shouted, "William! Valen! Help me lift her."

The two boys moved quickly and lifted Hermione as gently as they were able with Roger's help.

Roger barked another order, "Susan, run ahead to the hospital wing and tell madam Pomfrey we're coming." Susan Bones nodded and tore off at breakneck speed. He had just started to move forward when Draco Malfoy came flying down the stairs.

"I saw Susan…" His voice choked as he took in Hermione's limp form. His head whipped to Roger and he demanded, "What happened?!"

Roger growled, "Not now Draco, we need to get her to Pomfrey."

Draco nodded and spat at Neville, "Go tell Potter and Weasley what's happened."

The Gryffindor boy looked ready to argue but was met with Draco's harsh stare and so he simply turned and began pushing his way through the still gathered crowd.

"Come on." Roger and the two Hufflepuffs, now with Draco's help as the Slytherin moved to support Hermione as well, began to hurry as fast as they dared up the stairs towards the infirmary.

* * *

Harry could tell something was happening just outside the doors because there seemed to be a gathering right in front of them. Less than a minute after the flow of students had stopped abruptly at least fifteen Hogwarts students had leapt from their tables and hurried out of the hall. All of this was rather odd and yet Harry found he didn't care. He had spent the two weeks ignoring Hermione and he was feeling the effects. Ron's anger had not abated and Harry was angry and confused himself. He had thought on it since the Welcoming Feast and knew that Hermione was dealing with something bigger than being friends with Malfoy if what he had overheard was any indication. No matter how he had tried to rationalize it Neville had referred to Hermione as 'Majesty' which was beyond odd. He had no idea what to make of it and he was sure that whatever Hermione had wanted to tell him and Ron concerned what he had overheard. Now he was left with the fact that Hermione seemed to have moved past the apologetic stage and into the 'my friends are gits and I should be angry because I did nothing wrong stage' which would make a reconciliation hard. Ron's apparent ability to forever hold a grudge was going to be another problem, as long as Ron felt the need to declare Hermione a traitor Hermione was not going to consider allowing either of them back into her good graces because Harry had realized that Hermione had shown loyalty and faith by telling him and Ron that she and Malfoy were friends and instead of being thankful that their friend did not lie to them they got angry that she had chosen to befriend someone they didn't like.

He let out a sigh and then narrowed his eyes as Neville came through the door. It was odd to see Neville without Hermione seeing as he had seemed permanently attached to her side in the last two weeks.

Neville came to the table and cleared his throat, "Harry, Ron I need to tell you something…" His voice was quiet and trembling.

Ron glared at him, his anger at Hermione transferring to Neville, "What do you want Neville?!"

Neville shifted and stuttered out, "It's about H-Hermione."

Ron tossed him a scathing look, "I don't care what you have to say about her, if that traitor is too much of a coward to face us herself what do I care if she…" His angry tirade was cut off abruptly as Neville lurched forward and slammed his fist into Ron's face. The Great Hall was stunned and silent save for Neville.

Neville Longbottom was so angry he was shaking, "She was hurt you stupid pillock, her blood is all over the entrance hall!"

Harry was on his feet in an instance followed closely by Ginny Weasley, and the twins. They stopped to look at Ron who's face was sheet white.

Harry snarled, "If you don't get over yourself right now and come with us I will never forgive you!" Ron nodded and got to his feet. Harry turned on Neville, "Where is she?!"

Neville replied, "They're taking her to the infirmary." Harry nodded and was off like a shot, with three Weasleys and a Longbottom hot on his heels.

* * *

The members of The Covenant sat or paced outside of the hospital wing, having been thrown out by Madam Pomfrey, save for Malfoy who had flat refused to leave Hermione's side. They hadn't been waiting for more than a minute when they heard the sounds of thundering footsteps and moment later watched as Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and all of the Hogwart's Weasleys careened around the corner. They stopped short as they saw how many students were waiting outside.

Ron snapped, "What the hell are all of you doing here?"

One of the Hufflepuff lumbered to his feet and made to lunge at Ron only to be stopped by Roger's hand on his arm.

Susan wiped at her eyes and replied, "We're here to make sure Hermione is ok."

Ron glared, "What do any of you care?"

Susan snarled back, "We care more than you or Potter, at least before she was hurt."

One of the older girls, a Ravenclaw, cautioned, "You shouldn't speak to them like that Susan…"

Susan shot her an incredulous look, "Why Lara?! They have treated her badly since the beginning of term."

The Ravenclaw, Lara replied so softly that Harry almost didn't hear her, "They are her friends and they deserve our respect."

Susan scoffed and muttered, "Some friends," But turned away and slumped against the wall.

Neville cleared his throat and spoke, "Roger I am so sor…"

Roger shook his head, "This wasn't your fault Neville."

Neville shook his head and looked to be near tears, "I left her alone and I knew the danger, I shouldn't have left her alone."

Roger was gentle, "We had no way of knowing that a student would take it this far, you've been diligent Neville." Neville didn't look convinced but he grew quiet and leaned against the wall.

Harry asked quietly, "What happened?"

Roger shook his head, "She was attacked."

Harry glared, "By who?"

Roger scowled back, "We don't know."

The door opened and Draco Malfoy slipped out of the infirmary doors.

Roger was on his feet in a second, "Draco, how is she?!"

Draco looked paler than usual as he replied, "The curse almost hit her spine…" The members of the order winced, knowing that spinal wounds were some of the hardest to fix.

Ron snarled, "What are you doing here Malfoy?! This is your fault!"

Draco snapped back, "No Weasley, this is your fault. You and that stupid rumor you started did this!"

"I didn't start anything!" As he said Ron winced internally, knowing he had just lied.

Draco advanced on him dangerously, "You started that bloody rumor and now Hermione is lying in a hospital bed because you couldn't keep your sodding mouth shut!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off by Harry, "He's right Ron, you shouldn't have started the rumor and I should have said I didn't believe it when you did." Ron looked stunned and fell silent.

Draco huffed, "Of course I'm right." He turned to the order and addressed the three Slytherin students that were hovering on the peripheral of the group, "Find out who did this." The three students nodded and ghosted away from the group.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Madam Pomfrey exited. The group took a collective breath and waited for her to speak.

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
